In A Dream
by Fantasy Trickster
Summary: Kai meets a girl in a dream, His team in going to the world Beyblade compotion, How does this all tie together Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

In A Dream  
  
By: Sakura52953  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!  
  
A.N: Ok this is my First Beyblade fic so I hope you like. I have only seen like 3 shows of Beyblade but that what the Internet is for right. So I hope you like.  
  
  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking'  
  
Dreaming  
  
(Author speaking)  
  
  
  
In A Dream  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Meeting  
  
  
  
In a huge mansion, down a long cold hallway into a large room we see a teen- aged boy with blue hair asleep in a huge bed. His usual face paint markings gone his shaggy blue hair ruffled against the pillow. The boy Kai seems peaceful in his sleep but still having that stern look on his face.  
  
Dream  
  
"Were am I?" the shaggy blue haired boy ask as he opened his deep brown eyes. (Are Kai's eye's brown?). Kai looked around to see only darkness he looks down to see he is in his closes. "What is going on?" Kai said out loud still looking out in to the darkness. "Why am I here?" He asked in his head as he looked down. Kai's head shot up the second he heard something behind him. Kai spun around to see nothing "Come out, Show your self!" Kai shouted as he looked around. "Come out and fight" He yelled as he continued to look around. "Why did you bring me here?!" Kai said in anger he did not want to be there, were ever there was.  
  
"I didn't bring you here I though you brought me here" A voice said behind Kai. He turned around to see only darkness.  
  
"Who are you were are you come out!" he yelled he didn't want to admit it but he was scared. Slowly a figure appeared and it shocked Kai to no end as to who the figure was.  
  
It was a girl a girl he had never seen before but she was beautiful. She had brown hair that went down to her hips. The worlds most hypnotizing blue eyes that seemed to look right in to your sole. She was wearing a long pink skirt that swept the floor the skirt hugged her hips and went down in a slight v to show off her flat stomach. She also wore staples belly top that matched her skirt and showed off her relativity large chest. She also had a silver choker that had a pink gem in the middle, around her shoulders was a long silver sash that drooped down to the ground. She had pink gloves that went half way up her arms and had the fingers cut out so you could see her long yet short finger nails.  
  
"Who.Who are you?" Kai asked as he stared at the gorgeous girl who looked about his age.  
  
  
  
"My name is Sky" She said is a stutter "Who are you?" Sky asks as she looked at him with her perishing blue eyes.  
  
"My name is Kai were are we?" He asked Sky as he looked around.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know but if I can make a wild guess I'd say we were dreaming and our dream self are talking to each other" Sky said as she looked around the black room.  
  
"Well why did we meet each other and not someone we know?" Kai asked.  
  
"That I can't answer either I wish I could but I can't".  
  
  
  
"Well when will we wake up?" Kai asked as he looked up from his gaze on the ground.  
  
"Well we should wake up as soon as we are fully rested but I can make any true statements right now." Sky said as she looked at him.  
  
"So what do we do till we wake up?" Kai asked as he sat on the black floor.  
  
  
  
"Well we could talk?" Sky said as she sat down next to him with her keens curled up to her chest.  
  
  
  
"Ok what do you want to talk about?" Kai asked as he looked into the blackness.  
  
  
  
"Well tell me about your life you know likes dislikes family friends that stuff." Sky said as she looked at him.  
  
  
  
"Well ok but you have to go after me" He said as he turned to her.  
  
  
  
"Sure but you first," Sky said as she turned her attention to him.  
  
  
  
"Well ok let's see my name is Kai and I live with my Dad in Japan (Do they live in Japan and does Kai have a mom?) I really don't have friends I do have teammates though there Tyson, Max, Ray, And Kenny but we call him Chief. I really like to compete in things and I usually win. I can't say I have much of a life considering I have been training science I can remember. And that's really all I can say for my life why about you?" Kai asked Sky as he turned to face her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well Live with my mom my dad died when I was 3 so I never really knew him. I to don't really have friends but there are some people I know that I can kind of count as friends but in reality there my trainers they are Ruby, Jenna, Michel, and Bree, but I've know them science I was god knows how old". I pretty much stay in my house but I also do many types of actives but that's not important.  
  
  
  
Kai and Sky talk for another Hour or so and really start to get to know each other. "So when do you think we are going to wake up? Kai asked  
  
  
  
" I don't know but I wouldn't mind not waking up" Sky said with a laugh.  
  
  
  
"Well I guess either way do you think I'll ever see you again Kai?" Sky asked as she looked at him with her enticing blue eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know Sky I would really like to see you again." Kai said as he looked in to Sky's alluring blue eyes.  
  
  
  
"Well maybe we will see each other again," Sky said as she looked in to his exquisite Brown eyes.  
  
  
  
"Well how will we know if it is each other?" Kai asked as he looked at Sky. Sky seem to sit there and think for a while then she took the ornament out of her hair and warped it in the sash that was around her waist. The hair ornament was silver and had a huge bird on it.  
  
  
  
"Here" Sky said as she handed it to him  
  
  
  
"For me" Kai asked as he took it.  
  
  
  
"Yep so if you ever think you see me some were just show this. Sky began to walk away in to the darkness. "Wait" Kai, said as he ran up to her  
  
  
  
"What Kai?" Sky asked as she turned around.  
  
  
  
"Here" Kai said as he took a ring off his middle finger and put it on hers.  
  
  
  
"There now both of us have something to remember each other by" Kai said as he looked in to her attractive blue eyes. Sky looked back in to his charming brown eyes. Closer close there faces keep getting closer their eyes closed.  
  
Kai's eyes fluttered open. He sat up in his bed and looked around. "Was it all a dream?" Kai asked him self as he rubbed his head with his left hand. As Kai brought up his right hand, His breath caught in his thought. There in the palm of his hand was the sash and hair ornament that the girl named Sky had given him. Kai set the objects down beside him and looked at his hand it was gone the silver ring. Now Kai knew it was real and he hoped one day and one day soon he would get to meet Sky again.  
  
  
  
A.N: Ok so how was my first chapter good, bad, great, terrible well tell me in a review. If I get at least 5 I'm going to continue. Thank bye. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Ok so last chapter wasn't that great but I hope that this one will be better. Now this chapter I am hope full that you will like it better and Kai will be a little More in charter this time but not that much. Now this has a lot of stuff that takes place in another demotion so I hope you don't get confused and if you do I am really sorry I tried to make it make it make it make scene. It may take you a couple of try's to get just what I'm saying but please still read. Now everyone PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
  
  
  
  
In A Dream By.Sakura52953 Disclaimer: I don't own Beybaldes  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
[Dreaming]  
  
=Other demotion =  
  
  
  
  
  
'Sky..'  
  
"Kai.. Kai.. KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What!!" Kai yelled at Tyson.  
  
"Well god you've been spacing out all practices, Not like we don't mind it's just your not yelling at use like you usually do" Tyson said as he folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"It's like a change a big change" Max said  
  
"What the Hell do you care if I'm yelling at you or not."  
  
"I was just saying.."Tyson started but Kai interrupted  
  
"Saying, saying what that I'm better when I yell at you like this!".  
  
  
  
"Well god Kai you don't have to be so rude we were just wondering what you were spacing out about" Tyson said as he took a step back from Kai.  
  
  
  
"Well I was thinking about .... Hay wait why should I tell you anything" Kai said as he looked at everyone.  
  
  
  
"We were just thinking if you has a problem that we could help." Max said as he sat back in the chair he was sitting in. "Well its non-of your business what I was think about.'  
  
  
  
"Well we'll just get back to practices if that's all right with you." Ray said as he pushed Tyson away to keep him from saying something stupid.  
  
The group sat in Tyson's room after practices and they began to have their talk about what is up with Kai.  
  
  
  
"If he was a girl I'd say his problem was P.M.S but he's not so what the hell is his problem" Tyson said as he looked at everyone in the group. For some reason the day was very odd. After they had been yelled at by Kai they really didn't have to go back to practices because Kai wasn't watching he was just spacing out. He didn't even see them leave an hour before. "I think something happened yesterday did anyone see Kai yesterday.  
  
  
  
" Kenny asked as he looked at everyone.  
  
  
  
"No" everyone said at the same time.  
  
  
  
"Ok so we know some thing happened at Kai's house or so is the most reasonable." Kenny said, as he looked at his laptop dizzy.  
  
  
  
"But what happened is a mystery to us but what could have happened that could make Kai act so different and I think it really pissed him off by the way he was yelling at us".  
  
  
  
"I don't think so I think that was you I think it's a natural thing for you to Piss Kai off." Ray said as he looked at Tyson from the chair he was sitting in.  
  
  
  
"Well it could be something like A family member died but Kai never really shows that much emotion towards anything." Max said as he took a sip of his soda.  
  
  
  
"Well what ever it is we need to figure it out before the world Torment so that he's not spacing out when he battles" Dizzy said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes I agree Dizzy but how are we going to find out what's bothering Kai if he wont even give us a clue."  
  
"I don't know but we have to find out some how." Tyson said as he sat on his bed.  
  
  
  
=Other Demotion =  
  
  
  
"Sir they have met" A figure in a white robe said to another that was sitting on a thorn.  
  
  
  
"Perfect I only hope that they have enough power to beat the evil at the world championship this will be hard and if they can't do this no one can." The Figure said as he got up and walked to a huge bowl of silver liquid.  
  
  
  
"Only time will tell," He said as he saw a picture of Sky talking to some other girls whose faces were hidden in the shadows.  
  
  
  
"Please be careful my daughter the man said as he walked away from the bowl an back to his set.  
  
~ To Sky ~  
  
  
  
"Bye guys" Sky called as she shut the huge door of her house. Sky hoped that she didn't act very different so her friends wouldn't ask what was wrong because she didn't know how to say she met someone in her dream and had given them her hair clip that her mother had given her when she was 3. It seemed like her friends would never leave, she had forgotten that they were coming over so when she got the door in her Pj's she was very embarrass.  
  
"Why did I meet Kai in my dream I mean it's not like I'm ever going to see him again and there's like a one in a zillion chance that she would ever see him again."  
  
"My lady you seem troubled what is it is there some thing wrong." A tall woman with black hair with a red ting to it asked Sky.  
  
  
  
"No Ruby it's just I had a very weird dream and I'm trying to figure out what it means so I really haven't been paying attention to day I don't even know what my friends were talking about."  
  
  
  
"Well it seems you have a lot to think about so how about I cancel all of the training to day Me, Jeea, Bree, and Michel can go out and not be around you for 5 hours if that's ok with you?"  
  
  
  
"Sure you go out with the girls and I'll stay here and think thank you Ruby." Sky said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"All right I'll go tell the girls we'll be back around 11:00 ok." Ruby said as she stroked Sky's hair  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yea that will be great, Bye" Sky said as she watched Ruby walk the door of her room.  
  
"Hay Ruby what's up."  
  
  
  
"I think some thing is wrong with Lady sky She seems to have had a dream last night that really got her in to a thinking mood so today I canceled training we have the night to go out." Ruby said to the girls  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well is Lady Sky alright?" A woman with short brown hair and Brown eyes said.  
  
  
  
"I don't know Bree I don't know."  
  
  
  
"Well maybe we should go talk to her " Another woman with Black hair and amethyst eyes said. "No I told her we wouldn't disturb her Jeea"  
  
  
  
"Well we shouldn't just sit here and let her make her self miserable." A woman with Blond hair and green eyes said as she walked up to Ruby.  
  
  
  
"Yes that just what we should do this is something she has to deal with on her own. We shouldn't butt in it's not our place all of us love Sky like she was are own child but this is something personal she has to deal with we should just give her space. Ok"  
  
  
  
"Ok Ruby lets go to the hot walk I heard they had great food and it's karaoke night."  
  
  
  
"You and singing Michel ok let's I'm in the mood to sing to what do you think "I Will Survive" By. Gloria Gaynor?"  
  
" Yea let's go" Ruby said as they walked out of the house.  
  
~ Back to Sky ~  
  
' I really want to see him again but I can't just take off on a plane and go searching for him I mean what if he doesn't remember me then it would all be for nothing. What can I do?'  
  
"My lady are you ok?" A woman with pink hair and honey eyes asked the young girl laying on her bed looking like she was going to cry.  
  
  
  
"Oh Scarlet it's you I though today was your day off?" Sky said as she sat up in her bed.  
  
  
  
"Dear child I'm your nanny it's never my day off. But it seems something is troubling you what is it?"  
  
  
  
Sky Hassid at her answer " Scarlet Have you ever wanted something so much that it hurts you to think about it but you know you could never have it?" Sky said as she looked at her nanny.  
  
  
  
"Yes I have and it did hurt for a while but you learn that what ever happens as long as that thing is happy you are happy." Scarlet said as she looked at the young girl. "Well thank you I'm going to go to bed so I will be in no need of assistance you may go if you wish." Sky said as she walked in to her bathroom. "Would you like me to get your mother to wish you goodnight?" Scarlet asked as Sky cradled in to bed. "No thank you she is to over worked don't bother her please." "Alright my lady I bid you good night and hope you figure out your problem." Scarlet said as she turned out the lights and walked out the door. Once out the door she leaned on it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's A boy my the child has fallen in love I hope she finds him." Scarlet said as she walked down the hallway and in to a room. When she entered she opened a darer and brought out a picture. "I hope she doesn't end up like me,  
  
  
  
" Scarlet said as she looked at the man in the picture of a man with blond hair and blue eyes. " May the gods smile open the child as she try's to do good in a world of hate." Scarlet prayed as she got in to bed and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
= Other demotion =  
  
"Sir if I may ask what is the purpose of this, Having the boy and the girl met it's not like they can stop the evil it is far to strong even with Sky's will and Kai's determination they can't stop it what's the point."  
  
  
  
  
  
"The point is that there is something you over looked and that is what will defeat the evil at the World Competition.'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I must say I will have to look over their meeting again to see what I missed." The man in a white robe said to the man on the thrown.  
  
  
  
'Well I only hope that all of them will pull together and defeat the evil.' The man on the thrown though to him self.  
  
~ Some were in America ~  
  
'So are the All Star's ready to go to world?" Director Judy asked the man at the computer.  
  
  
  
"Yes they are at the top of their game in all ways. " He said as he looked at the big computer screen.  
  
"Good then we should win." She said as she as she walked out.  
  
  
  
" But she doesn't know that N.A.S.A one of our money providers has other plans." The man said to him self.  
  
  
  
A.N Ok so I'll leave it there so what do you think? Good, Bad tells me in a review. Now if you leave me an e mail address I can e mail you and tell you when a new chapter is up so please Review I live for reviews and is I get 10 I'll go to chapter 3 ok. Later people. Oh and there are a couple Questions I need answered like?  
  
Does Kai have a mom and what's up with his past. Who are the members of the White Tigers? Ok I won't go on because that is a stupid question so just answer those Q's in a review or writ me e-mail. Ok Bye till next chapter later. 


	3. Chapter 3

In A Dream  
  
By: Sakura52953  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I wish I did but I don't so there  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok first I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my story. Next there has been some confusion about why I asked for the names of the White Tigers all I can say is you'll find out. Now as for the all stars That is some thing that I'm putting in my story so I can know who will battle who and if that makes no scene I don't care.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
{Dreaming}  
  
  
  
(Author speaking)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Some were in the Sky  
  
When are we going to get there" Tyson Complained.  
  
"Well maybe you should do something to pass the time like practices with your beyblade.' Kenny said looking up from his laptop.  
  
  
  
"I don't what to do that we had to practices all day yesterday." Tyson said as he leaned over his seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well you could just sit back and get ready to land were here" The flight attendant said as she walked up to Tyson.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as the boys landed they took a taxi to the BBA Stadium. All of the boys walked in to see a huge group of people in the lobby. Everyone was just looking as if there was nothing to do. They all looked depressed. "They look like they just lost a beyblade battle " Tyson whispered to Max.  
  
  
  
"Yea is so quite you could here a pin drop." Max said back.  
  
"Hay Ray!"  
  
  
  
"What?" all the blade barkers looked up to see that they weren't the only ones to look up at the name?  
  
  
  
"Ray wait up" They looked at were the voice was coming from and they saw non-other that Mariah run up to a group of girls.  
  
  
  
"Ray" Mariah, said as she turned a girl around to see it was not the Ray she though it was.  
  
"Who are you?" Mariah said, as she looked at the girl who did look almost exactly like Ray him self. The girl had her black hair in a ponytail on top of her head that was warped like Rays she had on a long sleeved blue shirt under A white shirt that Had no sleeves and went down and in to two bands just like Rays. She had blue pants and black sandals.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" she asked again.  
  
"I'm Ray". The girl said as she looked at Mariah with her honey eyes.  
  
"That's impossible your just a Ray wanna-be". Mariah said as she looked at the girl.  
  
" Excuse me my name is Rayion Ranahana, Ray for short ok little Miss priss." The girl said as she had a death glare on Mariah.  
  
"I don't believe you, You took my Ray and stole his closes now were is he." Mariah said as she lunged at the girl.  
  
" Who the hell are you talking about?" The girl named Ray asked as she dogged Mariah's attack.  
  
  
  
"Ray of the Blade Breakers, and my best friend." Mariah said as she looked at Ray. "And I know you kidnapped him so give him back to me."  
  
  
  
"Woo hold your Beyblade girl I didn't take any Ray guy you keep talking about and even if I knew him why would I kidnap him if anything I'd save him from you." Ray said as she looked at Mariah. Mariah was looking really pissed about now.  
  
"Ok that's it let's battle." Mariah said as she took out her beyblade. "Or are you chicken" Mariah said.  
  
"Oh I'm shacking maybe we should settle this fist in stade if blades." Ray said.  
  
"Oh come on you know you're just scared." Mariah said.  
  
"Ok now your asking for it.' Ray said as she took out her beyblade that was all blue with a white launcher.  
  
" Ray." a voice, said behind Ray.  
  
" Sky.. Please let me battle her." Ray begged as she looked at the girl in the crowed that no one else could see. Kai just about fell to his keens when he heard the name Sky, but was it the same Sky that he had met in his dreams.  
  
  
  
" Oh do you need permission from you mother to battle me.  
  
  
  
"Ray most currently does not need my permission to battle I just don't want to see you get creamed." The girl in the center of the circle of girls said. "Ray if you want you can battle just don't go over bored ok"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok you got it Sky." Ray said as she steeped up to the beystadium. "Now Max will you do us the honor," The Ray girl said. Max started to step froward but was stopped by Kenny.  
  
  
  
"Wait Max I don't think they mean you look" Kenny said as he pointed to a girl coming forward from the circle of girls.  
  
  
  
"Whoooaa she looks like our Max." Tyson said as he looked at the girl. Max turned his head to see a girl with blond hair that went to her shoulders and sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing an orange skirt that went above her knees. Her top was green and showed off her stomach by stopping right under her cheats she had an orange vest that stopped in the same place as the shirt both had no sleeves so she wore green gloves that went to her wrist and had the knuckles cut out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my god are all for you blade breaker wannabe's" Mariah said as she looked at the girl they called Max.  
  
  
  
"Who?" Max and Ray asked at the same time.  
  
  
  
"Nothing lets just get this battle started" Mariah said as she got ready to launch her beyblade.  
  
  
  
"Ok lets keep this clean Ray be nice ok 3.. 2.1 LET IT RIP!!!" The girl named Max yelled. Both blades landed in the stadium and were spinning out of control when all of a sudden you could no longer see Rays beyblade Mariah took this as no big threat and looked up to Ray.  
  
  
  
"Get ready to come down" Mariah said.  
  
  
  
"Look behind you" The Ray girl, said. "Why?" Mariah said.  
  
  
  
"Because it's over," Ray said as she crossed her arms over her cheats.  
  
  
  
"What?" Mariah said as she looked over her back. There on the floor was Mariah's beyblade torn and tattered with a few pieces chipped.  
  
"What how did this happen" Mariah said as she picked up her beyblade.  
  
  
  
"How could I loose" Mariah asked no one spatial. "I can replay the battle in slow motion on my laptop." A brunet said as she stepped out of the crowd of girls. The girl looked 10 or 11 just about Kenny's age. She had on a white tank top and a purple skirt. Her hair was in a messy ponytail she. Wore white tennis shoes with a purple strip on the sides. She also wore purple sunglasses on her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well do you want to see it or not?" the girl asked as she took a step forward to Ray and Max.  
  
  
  
"Kelly you know we want to she her get creamed in slow motion."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well doesn't everyone just fell so sorry for that girl" a male voice said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Zippy whose side are you on?" The Ray girl said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not on anyone side I'm on Kelly's lap" the laptop said.  
  
  
  
"You know Kelly you got a smart mouth for a bitbeast," Ray said.  
  
  
  
"Well I guess it's my fault because I did give him AI" Kelly said.  
  
  
  
"Hay are we going to watch the battle or not" the laptop said impatiently.  
  
  
  
"Ok ok hold your modem." The girl named Kelly said to the laptop. Kelly flipped a hitch at the top of the screen of the laptop and a screen appeared so everyone could see. The sense started to play just as Rays blade disappears we see it come up and in one quick move knock Mariahs blade out of the stadium.  
  
  
  
"So now you know what happened." Kelly said as she flipped the hatch closed.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I was beaten so easily," Mariah said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe you should practices more," A male voice said behind her.  
  
  
  
"Lee" Mariah said as she looked up at him.  
  
  
  
"Hay you!" Lee yelled to the girl Ray.  
  
"What?" Ray asked. "Are you on a team?" Lee asked.  
  
  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
  
  
"I want to battle your leader." Lee said as he took a step forward.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't think our leader would waste time with you" Max said as she stepped forward next to Ray.  
  
  
  
"And why not?" Lee asked.  
  
  
  
"Your weak self-conceded and a waste of her time" said a girl walking out of the shadows with a bag of popcorn.  
  
  
  
"Hay Tya" Max said to the girl. The girl named Tya walked up to her friends. She was wearing a white one-strap top with a blue and red button up shirt, which she left open over. She also had on denim short shorts. Her hair was black with a hint of blue. It was up in a braid and she wore a visor that blue and white to match her flip flop sandals.  
  
"Oh yea, well are you the leader?" Lee said with a smug look on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Me captain I wish" Tya said as she and the other girls laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Our captain is one of the best beybladers in the world."  
  
  
  
"Oh so she is just to chicken to show her face to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You take that back Sky is the best leader you will ever meet." Tya said as she held her hand in a fist in front of her face. Tya was about to hit lee when a hand on hers stopped her.  
  
  
  
" Let me take care of this" A voice said in the shadows behind Tya.  
  
  
  
"Ok" Tya, said as she stepped down. "Oh and who are you another friend here to stick up for the lame captain" Lee said to the figure in shadows.  
  
  
  
"No"  
  
  
  
"Well then who are you there mother" Lee asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No I'm the captain," The voice said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well we finally meet why are you still in the shadows come on out or are you to ugly to show your face to people. All the girls had to violently restrain them self's from going and attaching Lee.  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Then come out so I can see you" Lee said. As the figure walked out of the shadows Lee wanted to eat his words because, there right in front of him and all the people watching was the most beautiful girl they had ever seen. 'Sky' was what Kai saw as the girl came in to the light. It was her the girl he had meet in his Dream the one who he had talked to and had a conversation with. The one who had gotten through all his Berbers and not cared if he was arrogant or stubborn (because there were a few questions he didn't want to answer). It was her the girl that had changed everything in his life. She was standing just a few feet away and yet she didn't even see him because of the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you really the captain?" Lee asked  
  
  
  
"Yes I am my name is Sky nice to meet you" She said. Ok so not only was she nice but she was so hot. She was built to perfection and her outfit (the same one from the dream) was reveling a lot of it.  
  
  
  
"So you're the captain wow who would of though" Lee said.  
  
  
  
"So do you want to battle?" He asked  
  
"No" "No what do you mean No I just drooped you a challenge why wont you except."  
  
  
  
"Because like Tya said you're a waste of my time you're to in evolved in your self to care about any thing else," Sky said as she started to walk away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I get it your weak so you don't want to battle me," Lee said.  
  
  
  
"OK I see how it is," Lee said. Just then Sky turned around and released her beyblader. The blade tripped Lee and Sky did a flip and landed with one of the hells of her shoes tripping Lee's neck and the other on the left side of his body. She also held a silver saber the had a pink gripper to his neck.  
  
  
  
"No one calls me weak" She said. Sky got off him and walked away. As she walked by Tya she grabbed a bit of popcorn and then spoke "Come n let's go." Sky said as her and the girls walked off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow that was some match down stairs," Tyson said as he lay on the bed in the hotel room.  
  
  
  
"Yea tell me about it was like they were us only girls" Ray said.  
  
  
  
"Well thanks to the girl giving us her real name when she was fighting with Mariah we can see what team there on and get dated on them." Kenny said as he typed on his laptop.  
  
  
  
"Ok ok chief slow down with the typing your going to make me blow a circuit" Dizzy said sacristy.  
  
  
  
~ About an hour later and 5 sodas for Tyson ^_^ ~  
  
  
  
"I've got I finally got in" Said Kenny.  
  
  
  
"Wow I though that that would never end I swear its like the government is in here." Dizzy said.  
  
  
  
"I know I had to break about 100 codas to get in. it took for ever."  
  
  
  
"Oh well what can you tell us about them." Max said as he sat on the side of his bed.  
  
  
  
" Oh my god" Kenny almost yelled.  
  
  
  
"Why?" they all asked as they looked at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Know how I said it was like there were protecting the government in here well this is almost like that."  
  
  
  
"What is it Chief?" Tyson asked,  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well that Sky girl she is.."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: ok I'm going to stop there I hope it's ok so please r/r thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4

In A Dream  
  
By sakua52953  
  
Disclaimer: I do not repeat do not own any part of beyblade I wish I did but I don't. So there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Ok so the last chapter was short but hay I hope this chapter will be better. Ok  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Last chapter ~  
  
"Well that Sky girl is.."  
  
  
  
"Well the Sky girl is.".  
  
  
  
"What everyone said at the same time even Kai.  
  
  
  
" She is the Princess of Convonatala"  
  
"Where?" said Tyson.  
  
  
  
"Convonatala is a small country in Asia that is know for their Queen.".  
  
  
  
"Wow who would of thought that she was a princess. So what else is there on her and her team mates." Ray said.  
  
  
  
"Well let's take a look." Kenny said as he flipped a hitch at the top of the laptop screen so everyone could see a screen floating in the middle of the room. The girl's profiles read.  
  
  
  
Name: Sky Crystal Calalalavolaura  
  
Age: 14  
  
Hair: Brown  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Height: 5'3  
  
Bit beast: Phoenixes  
  
Bit Beast Name: Star  
  
Bit beast power: powder by the stars  
  
Bit Beast Attics: Star bind chain, Constellation strike  
  
Notes: Sky is the princess of Convonatala a country in Asia that is well known for it's out spoken Queen and trade to other Asian countries. Sky is the captain of her teams the Mystical Beast. Sky is wanted by all of the men in her kingdom, as she is the only heir to the thorn of her country. Sky lives with her mother and trainers Ruby, Bree, Jenna, Michel and her Nanny Scarlet. Sky trainers in the marshal arts, Swords, Handguns, and Dancing. Her and her bit beast Star use Dance to render the opponent in to a state of shock giving them victory. Sky is one of the few on her team who has multiple attics.  
  
  
  
  
  
Name: Ray/ Rayion Ranahana  
  
Age: 14  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Eyes: Honey Brown  
  
Height: 5'3  
  
Bit Beast: Tiger  
  
Bit Beast Name: Dagger  
  
Bit Beast Power: Mountain  
  
Bit Beast Attics: Tiger slash, Everlasting rockslide.  
  
  
  
Notes: Ray as she is known is a strong smart and funny, street wise person who has traveled the world a year ago. After her trip she ran in to Kelly and N.A.S.A and was offer to join the Mystical Beast and she gladly accepted. Ray holds great champions in cooking, Marshal arts, and dance. She is the back power of the team and has all her competers in aw as to how easily she can beat them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Name: Max/ Maxlean Maluslan  
  
Age: 13  
  
Hair: Blond  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Height: 5'2  
  
Bit Beast: Turtle/ Lizard  
  
Bit Beast Name: For-get-me-not  
  
Bit Beast Power: Ice  
  
Bit Beast Attics: Ice shield defense, Ice eyes Attic  
  
  
  
Notes: Max is a strong yet sweet beyblader. She has a lot of power all though she doesn't look it. Max is skilled in rebuilding things like roller blades, skate boards, and bikes she is also a great marshal arts defender and dancer she to was recruited by N.A.S.A Kelly to be on the Mystical Beast team. Max's special when she is on the beybladeing filed is to make the other beyblader thing that she is seducing them and then take home the gold.  
  
  
  
Name: Tya/ Tyaina Kokauro  
  
Age: 13  
  
Hair: Black blue  
  
Eyes: Blue black  
  
Hight: 5'2  
  
Bit Beast: Dragon  
  
Bit Beast Name: Typhoon  
  
Bit Beast Attics: Roaring water attic, Typhoon waters crash  
  
Notes: Tya is the make you laugh girl. She is skilled is attic forms, dance, and water works. Tya has a meet someone be friends aptitude. She may not be the hardens working or smartest on the team but she is a load of laughs. Her way of competing is to make her appointee think she is weak and then hit them with all shes got.  
  
  
  
  
  
Name: Kelly Dickinson  
  
Age: 11  
  
Hair: Brown  
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Bit Best: N/A  
  
Bit Beast Name: Zippy  
  
Bit Beast Attics: N/A  
  
  
  
Notes: Kelly is the granddaughter of Mr. Dickinson and is the Mystical Beast coordinator. She recruited the whole team and stays with them to give them tips and help improve their beybladeing skills. Kelly's Bit Beast is trapped in side her Purple I Mac laptop. Even though Kelly attends the matches she does not compete.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So all of the girls are skilled in dance. That's not a lot to go by" Tyson said  
  
  
  
"Well nimrod if you would have looked they have more than one attic so the is going to be had to beat because you don't know which one there going to use." Kai said from the couch he was sitting on.  
  
  
  
"Well it looks like well have some worthy changelers," Max said.  
  
  
  
"Maybe or maybe they'll just cream us and well get a rep as the bey blade tea who got creamed by a bench of girls" Ray said.  
  
~ That night ~  
  
Kai lay awake in bed thinking about how he had see Sky. He got out of bed slowly got dressed and went to go for a walk. It was only about 11:30 at night when Kai was walking down the hall and ran into someone. "Oh I'm sorry," The person in front of him said as they got up and held out their hand. Kai looked at the hand there was a glove on it and he knew who the glove belonged to he looked up to see non other than Sky standing there offering her hand to help him. He took her hand and then looked at her. When she opened her eyes (she had them closed because she was smiling)  
  
  
  
" Kai."  
  
  
  
"Well it's nice to see you again to." Kai said,  
  
"I didn't know you were a beyblader" Sky said,  
  
  
  
" I didn't know you were."  
  
  
  
" Well I couldn't tell you I was because the work we do for N.A.S. A. is top secret well until now."  
  
  
  
"Well how come you didn't tell me you were a princess?" Kai asked,  
  
  
  
"How did you find out." Sky asked with a shocked look on her face.  
  
  
  
"Kenny got in to your teams profiles and it said n there"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh well I didn't tell you because I didn't want you acting weird around me. You were the first person I had meet who didn't know who I was and I wanted to be treated like everyone else".  
  
  
  
"You seem so perfect do you have a weakness".  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I do my father died and I have never been able to coop with it". By the time she had finished they had walked out side and they had sat down at a bench.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So how do I know you're the Kai I meet in my dream?" Sky asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well because I have this" Kai said as he took out the hairpiece she had given him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok so it is you." Sky said as she looked at the hairpiece.  
  
  
  
"Yes but how do I know that you're who I meet." Kai quested as he looked at her.  
  
  
  
"Oh ok here' Sky said as she took off the ring and handed it to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So I guess you are the same Kai I meet in my dream" Sky said as she looked at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yea he said as he gave her back the ring. "  
  
  
  
"What's this for?" She asked a bit confused.  
  
  
  
"Keep it" Kai, said  
  
"But why?" Sky asked  
  
  
  
"Because maybe so day well be split apart again and thin we can still find each other." He said. Sky put the ring back on and turned to face him.  
  
  
  
"I missed you." Sky said as she put her arms around him and hugged him. Kai just sat there shocked for a second before hugging her back.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: I know it was short but it was so cutie Pleas review I live in reviews. And this is two chapters in one day yea go me." 


	5. Chapter 5

In A Dream  
  
By.Sakura52953  
  
Disclaimer: I do not repeat do NOT own Bey Blade  
  
  
  
  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
  
  
(Me Talking)  
  
  
  
{Dreaming}  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok so last chapter was really odd but it was cutie. Ok so this chapter will get in to some more detail about the girls and hopefully it will clear a few things up. Now later on this will get more complicated and some things may take a little more explaining than others. Now in this chapter you will find out why Rayion looks so much like Ray and how Kelly's laptop can talk.  
  
Star: Ok but when do I come in?  
  
Me: I might put you in this chapter if you're good.  
  
Sky: Hay has you seen star she's out of her Beyblade again.  
  
Me: She's right here (points to a large silver bird)  
  
Sky: Star how many times do I have to tell you stay in your beyblade.  
  
Star: But it's cramped in there.  
  
Sky: You're a bitbeast it shouldn't matter.  
  
Me: Ok I'll leave them to bicker and get on with the story.  
  
Rayion: Hay what's this big secret about me that your going to tell everybody I mean I at least I should know as it is about me.  
  
Me: No you can't know because it's a big secret.  
  
Rayion: Oh come on.  
  
Me: on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai woke up the next morning and sat in the living room in the hotel room with the rest of the guys waiting for Tyson to wake up. " Oh my god Tyson wake up all ready." Max said as he shoved Tyson off his bed. "Hay what was that for?" Tyson said as he tried to sit up. "It's not like we have to compete today." Tyson said." Well we're not but we still need to cheek out the other teams." Ray said. "Yes I heard that the all girl team we got data on is competing to day." Kenny said "Well what do we care if they battle today or not?" Tyson asked still lying on the floor. "Well it would help if we knew what there attics look like." Max said. "And also the only way we battle them is to get in to A 1-16" Kenny said. "What" everyone asked at the same time. "Well this composition is so big that there are 3 levels. First is level 1Sets 1-16 there are 16 teams in one set so each team is competing till there is only one team left in a set, then there's level 2 the 16 teams that make it get split in to and there are 8 teams competing. Then when the final 2 teams head it off that's level 3. " Wow that a lot of teams" Tyson said as he look at Kenny. "So chief you're telling us that we have to get to the half way point to even think about battling them." Max asked. "That's right Max." Kenny said. "Well sense I'm already awake lets go get so breakfast." Tyson said as he got up and went to the bathroom to change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Breakfast was great," Tyson said as he rubbed his stomach. "Well I don't think when they say all you can eat means eat everything, Tyson" Ray said. The boys had finished breakfast and were taking their seats before the composition started. "Well, well, well what do we have here." The blade barkers heard a voice behind them. They all turned around to see non other than. "Emily what are you doing here." They said as they looked at the blond haired girl with the large rimed glasses. "I'm here to check out the composition" "What your in this torment to?" Tyson asked. "Well of course don't you know any team who got second or first place in a torment can compete." She said with her usual smirk on her face. "So that explains why the white tigers are here." Kenny said. "Yea and why the All Star's are here." Tyson said. "Well now that I'm done explaining that I must go back to my set as the composition is about to start." Emily said as she got up and walked away.  
  
"Hello everyone and welcome to the first session of the Bey Blade World Torment." The announcer's voice boomed through the stadium. "The first two teams to compete are The Gila Monsters V.S. The Mystical Beast. Let's get this party started." The crowd shoat up in applause as the first competitors walked up to there starting points. "Hello everyone I'm Brad Best here with A.J Topper bring you all the 411 on what's going on in the Bey Blade World Torment." "That's right Brad and what a composition it is going to be look at the stats. Of some of out competes. Ok first up from the Gila Monsters is Wes and he's not one to take things sitting down he'll put the snag on you before you even know what's happened. And from the Mystical Beast it's Maxlean or Max as her friends call her this girl in one who can leave her mark and you won't know it until it's to late but be warned don't push her to far or you'll have For-Get-Me-Not out on your tail. ". "That's kind of a strange name for a bit beast isn't it A.J I mean For-Get-Me-Not why did she name it that." "Well brad it must be that when this bit beast comes you'll never for get it." "Ok well it's time to revile the bowl they'll be using to day."  
  
Slowly the frames began to contract and the bowl appeared. "Oh it looks like well be using the classic style to day." "Ok bey bladders take your positions," Both bladders got their blades ready Maxleans was green with and orange attic ring with a light green launcher. Wes's blade on the other hand was all red with a black launcher. "Ready 3.2..1. LET IT RIP!!!!!!!" The announcer's voice roared over the crowed. The bey blades were lunched and before you could say bey blade Wes's blade was out of the bowl. "Um ok I guess round one goes to Maxlean." The announcer said as he kept blinking to try and understand what had just happened.  
  
"I didn't even see the blade hit the bowl." Kenny said as he looked out to the bowl. "There good" A strange voice said beside them. "Lee, Mariah, Kevin, Gary. Why are you guys here." Ray asked. "We came to see the composition." Mariah said. "Yea and so far there my be some half descent talent here." Lee said.  
  
"Ok next up from the Gila Monsters is Hector and from the Mystical Beast is Rayion." He said. "OK now for the stats. On these two competes ok well Hector is defiance type bey blader. Who has come with his team all the way from India. Rayion is and attic types bey balder who has her bit beast Dagger who can tear through any appointee.  
  
The bladders stepped forward and got ready to launch their blades. "Oh my god" Lee said as he sat on the edge of his set. "What is it Lee" Mariah asked. "It's her" "Who Lee" Mariah asked. "Rayion Rannahanna the girl who was going to marry my brother." Lee said. "What you mean that's her." Mariah said as she looks at the girl. "Holy shit it is her." Mariah said as she took a closer look at the girl she had battled earlier. "Who?" Ray asked. "Don't you remember Ray, The girl who used to go to dance with me the year we were old enough to be in the festival of the tiger. She was the best dancer in the class. She ended up getting the part and I remember going over to her house and telling her I was happy for her. She said she wanted me to have the part but I declined, as I knew she was much better than I was. She was so good in her performance that night. I can't believe we missed this earlier. "Mariah said as she looked at the girl ready to lunch her bey blade. "I don't remember her." Ray said. "Ray don't you remember the night before Lee's brother died she vanished." Mariah said. "Oh her I remember now she was the tiger and everyone was saying how good she was. I remember talking to her before she left you guy's she didn't vanish she ran away I can remember seeing her she said "I'm leaving because I have some thing that could get me in trouble. And then she ran and didn't look back she told me not to tell and I never did till now."  
  
"The battle is don and the winner is Rayion and that lets the Mystical Beast move up in the ranks." The announcer said. "Ok well was that all she told you or did she say what could get her in trouble." "No she just said she had something and left." Ray said.  
  
"Ok next up just to let the last two competes go we have Tim from the Gila Monsters and Sky from the Mystical beast." He said, " ok these two have some great stats. First theirs Tim with his defiance power. Then theirs Sky wow watch out for this girl she may be a princess but she is far from miss manners in the bowl this girl gets down and dirty."  
  
"Bey bladders get ready 3.2..1. LET IT RIP!!!!!!" the screamed as the Bey blades were released and in two seconds Tim's blade was out of the bowl and on the floor. " And the Winner in Sky." The announcer said. " Ok people until next time I'm Brad Best here with A.J Topper singing off."  
  
"So Ray are you sure Rayion didn't say anything about what could get her in trouble.' Mariah asked "No she just said I have so thing that could get me in trouble and I must leave." That's all she said to me." "Well why did you not try and stop her." Lee asked. "I didn't think it was my place to stop her when she was all ready half way down the road when I though about it. So I just keep quit." "But she was my brothers faience you knew that why didn't you think. The day before my brother died he wanted to see her he had to tell her something but she was gone. And when he found that out he was offering anything in turn for information on her you knew that so why didn't you tell Ray." "Because when a white tiger is told to keep a secret they keep it no matter what you know that." Ray said.  
  
  
  
"Ok well hate to break up this little chat but the match is over and we really have to go." Tyson said butting. "We'll talk more about this later." Lee said as he got up. The white tigers left the stadium in a group talking about what and how they were going to talk to Rayion.  
  
"Ray what was that all about?" Max asked. "Well while I was still in the village of the white tigers there was this girl her name was Rayion Ranhana Tiansol. She was one of a few girls that had leadership blood because, Lee's fathers sister married the leader of the mountain tigers and the clans became one after that. Rayion was the daughter of the mountain tiger's leader and his name was Kaion and Lee's father's sister Ceanray. She was the one girl that everyone wanted to marry when they were older because of her beauty and strength. But that would never happen because when Lee's brother was 13 he had to have his bride chosen as he was next in line to become leader. As it is said the only one who picks the leaders bride is the elders of the clan. So Rayion being of noble blood was chosen. But then about a year later Lee's brother got sick and before he died Rayion ran away. So say she couldn't take loosing the one she loved, others say she poisoned him but Lee's family was convinced that she ran because she was afraid to loose Lee's brother. But I'm the only one that knows and I can't tell anyone as she told me it was a secret." Ray said as he got up with the guys and they walked back to the hotel room.  
  
Little did they know that a pare of honey brown eyes was watching them the whole time from the shadows. "Thank you Ray." The figure whispered as it disappeared.  
  
That night Ray lay awake in bed thinking about all the times he had met Rayion before and he was so stupid for not realizing it was her before. His mind flashed back to the first time he remembers seeing her.  
  
~ Flash back ~  
  
An 11 year old Ray sits a large table with Lee on his right and Mariah on his left. There was a large celebration as to day was Pings (Lee's brother) birthday. " Attention everyone as it is my honor to announce that to day my son Ping turns 13 and we all know what that means, That's right he has to have a bride and after careful consideration the elders have decided that he will marry non other than, Rayion Tiansol." Lee's father said as a sliding door opened to reveal an 11 year old rayion wearing a white dress that had no sleeves and went down to her ankles. Gold trimming aliened the bottom and a long gold ribbon went across her shoulder making it look like it was buttoned there. There were slits in the sides that went up to her knees. Her hair was braided and then put into a bun. Guiltier seemed to fall from the sky as everyone looked at her. "Please come here me child" Lee's grand father asked her. "Yes sir" Rayion said as she got on her knees. Lee's grandfather lifted her chin and brought her head to eye level. " You are as beautiful as they say you are, Tell me my child do you have any other siblings?" "No sir" "Well that is all, Please my dear sit here." Lee's grand father said as he motioned toward the seat next to him. "Thank you" Rayion said as she sat down.  
  
~ New Flash Back ~  
  
A 12-year-old Ray wakes from his sleep to the sound of movement in the back ally. He quickly gets dressed and runs out to see who or what it is. "Rayion what are you doing here." Ray asked the black haired girl. "Ray what are you doing here." "I heard a noise and I cam to see what it was, but what are you doing out here so late?" He asked and then he took note that she had a bag with her. "Your not running away are you?" He asked her. "Yes I am what does it matter to you." She said. "Rayion why are you going to run away you engaged to Ping." "That's just it I can't marry Ping." "Why he's a great guy and when he gets better he is going to become the leader of the tribe what more could you want?" "Love ray I want to love and be loved in return I don't want to be married to someone by force I want to marry them because I love them." "Well then why are you running away just to get away from Ping." "No Ray I have something that could get me into great trouble here so I am leaving because of that." "What is it can I know." No Ray the thing is just not to be said. You must promise me that you will tell no one of this conversation." "But what about Ping he at the least deceivers to know even if you don't love him." "Ray Ping is a great person but I don't want him to know because I fear that if he knows what I hold it could get both of us killed." "Why else are you going out on this journey it can't just be for one thing are you hopping to find the one person you love or something?" "Ray the one person I love the most in the world is here in this village. They do not know I love them but one day they will the power of my love for them is forever and will always be there. So now Ray I must go. Good bye and please do not tell anyone of this." "Wait" Ray, said as he grabbed her wrist. "Who do you love can I know, is it Lee?" "No it is not Lee. The person I love the most is brave, strong, and is standing right in front of me." And with that final note Rayion took of in to the night.  
  
~ End of Flash Backs ~  
  
Ray lay there thinking of what she had said over and over again that one line played through his head "is standing right in front of me". She had loved him even though he didn't even know him even though they had only talked to each other a family party's. She had said she loved him and he did not reply. She must not have cared that he may not have loved her back. Or did he love her was there some thing between them that her had missed when he was 12. Ray fell in to sleep with that though.  
  
As Ray was falling asleep he didn't see Kai walk out the door.  
  
Kai walked down the deserted hallway not thinking about much. He took the elevator down to the bottom of the Hotel and walked into a garden area and sat on a bench. He hadn't been there more than a minute then he head a voice. "Can I sit here?" "Hun, oh Sky it's you sure." He said making room on the bench. " So why are you out so late." Sky asked as she looked at the stars. "Well I'm not sure I just have to think." Kai said as he looked down. "Well what are you thinking about maybe I can help." Sky said in a very cheerful voice. "I'm thinking about a lot of things like the torment, My team, and everything else in my life." Kai said as he looked out in to the garden. "Well I don't think I can help you much but maybe if you clear your mind the answer to your problems will come it helps me to just forget about everything and then POOF there's the answer." Sky said looking at him. "You know that may just work but how can I clear my mind." He said looking at her. "Well different things work for different people." Sky said looking into his eyes. Kai stared back. Neither notes them self's getting closer, closer, their eyes closed. Their lips met. 'It was soft, pleasant, wait. I'm kissing sky' Kai's mind screamed as he pulled away and began to run as fast as he could away from Sky. "I will not fall. Feelings are a weakness. I will not fall." Kai's mind yelled as he ran up the flights of stairs. He stopped about Half way up to the room. He sat there thinking. 'I can't like her feelings are a weakness you can fall by your weakness,' Kai's mind kept saying. 'Even if it was kind of nice' Kai shock his head at the though it was too much he couldn't stand it. This was too much.  
  
~ Back To Sky ~  
  
Sky opened her eyes to see Kai running as fast as he could to get away from her. "Wait" She said knowing he was to far ahead to here her. She sat back on the bench putting here hands under her chin. 'Does he hate me. I'm I that bad of a kisser' So many thoughts ran through Sky's mind so many questions, thoughts, wanting answers that she knew she would never have.  
  
Sky got up from her sitting place and walked back up to her room little did she know that her teammates were right around the Connor the whole time. "Did you get it Kelly?" Tya asked as she looked at the laptop that Kelly was holding. "Every last moment" "This is great we can sell this on e bay and make ton's of money." Tya said "Oh grow up Tya. We can use it for black male instead" Maxlean said. "Come on we have to beat her to the room." Rayion said as she began to run.  
  
But little did they all know that a pare of blood red eyes watched all of them form the shadows. "Soon princess soon" The owner of the eyes said as they slowly disappeared.  
  
~ Other Demotion ~  
  
"Sir the first match was won." Said a figure in a white robe. "Good lets hope all of them can get to the half way point" The other one said.  
  
A/n:  
  
Laura: Ok so how is this chapter I thought it was good but I am the author.  
  
Sky: I got to kiss Kai wow yea (Jumps around for joy)  
  
Laura: Yea ok your odd.  
  
Rayion: I was engaged to Lee's brother?  
  
Laura: Yep but then Lee's brother dies and there's more to that but I'll get into that later.  
  
Kelly: You include all of us in this chapter that is great.  
  
Zippy: she didn't include me.  
  
Kelly: Your just a bit beast.  
  
Zippy: Oh well that makes me fell special.  
  
Laura: ok well that it for this chapter till next time.  
  
Please R/R  
  
WOW 8 PAGES 


	6. Chapter 6

In A Dream  
  
By. Sakura52953  
  
Disclaimer: I do not repeat do not own Beyblade  
  
  
  
  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(Me talking)  
  
~ Flash Back ~  
  
{Dreaming}  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok so the last chapter was so cutie I loved it I think it was one of my best chapters ever. So in this chapter I will hopefully have everybody and go into some one else is past. Now also I know I didn't really answers some more questions you may have and if theirs one you want to know just ask in a review or e-mail me at sakura52953@hotmail.com.  
  
Star: Will I come in this chapter?  
  
Laura: Maybe I'm not sure.  
  
Star: What. What do you mean you don't know you're the author your soppiest to know everything about the story.  
  
Laura: I'm not sure what's going to happen in this chapter I'm just playing it by ear and aren't you soppiest to be in Sky's beyblade.  
  
Star: Oh doesn't remind me it is so cramped in there. But Sky is the best she lets me out at night so I can stretch my wings.  
  
Laura: Yea ok well on with the story.  
  
One more thing I ALL READY KNOW I CAN'T SPELL SO DON'T RUB IT IN!!!!  
  
Ok now that that is done on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai was up all night thinking about how he had kissed Sky. He had no idea what to do or how he would ever face her again. What would he say to her, How could he tell her that he was sorry for running away just leaving her there? Would she hate him would she even give him the light of day?  
  
So many questions ran through his head. He wanted to answer them but he knew deep inside that only one person could answer those questions and that was Sky her self. He wanted to run right back out there and tell her every thing that went on in his head when he left. How he had wanted to stay and be with her but at the same time he remembered his grand father who was depending on him. He was just in a slump he had no idea what to do he was so lost. His whole life his grandfather had depends on him to find the beyblades with the bitbeast in side them. He can remember his grandfather telling him that feelings are a weakness. He couldn't get those words out of his head. "Feeling's are a weakness and can lead to one down fall." That same phrase kept hunting him all night even in his sleep. He didn't know who to stop the phrase from repeating it self in his head.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sky was up all night thinking the Kai hated her. She wanted so bad to see him to talk to him ask him what she did to make him leave. Was she that bad of a kisser that he couldn't stand to look at her face? Every question needed an answer but she didn't have one to give and the only person who could answer those questions was Kai him self. (Funny how there thinking the same thing ^_^). Sky lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling until she got up and walked to the balcony. She looked up at the stars as if looking for an answer. The twilight seemed endless the stars glittered. All of the wonderful things seamed at peace not caring about anything. The endless expanse of the heavens running on forever. Sky love it, it was everything that a perfect life was free, endless, and wonderful all in one. She wanted that she wanted freedom, endless boundaries, and wonderful feelings. Sky didn't want to be a princess with restrictions she wanted to know everything there was to know and Sky knew that when she kissed Kai she had felt one of those things. Wonderful feelings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Kai was up first that morning and scene there was no battle worth seeing he went out not bothering to tell the guys. He walked around the hotel for a few hours not really doing any thing until he came to the one spot that he had to sit down at. It was the spot that he had left Sky at last night.  
  
"Oh I'm late"  
  
Kai heard a voice say as they ran out of the hotel. He looked to were he heard the voice and there was non-other than Sky running to the front of the Hotel. Kai got up and started to follow her. When he sees her stop he looks to see what's going on. Kai is in aw there were T.V cameras everywhere people snapping pictures of Sky and who ever was in the Limo.  
  
"And here she comes the princess of Convonatala Sky Crystal Calalalavolaura. Please Miss. Sky can we get an interview." Asked one of the reporters.  
  
As Sky was about to reply and man stepped out of the limo. "May I present the royal adviser Mrs. Yousic." He spoke in deep and firm voice.  
  
A woman about 40 with white hair and gray eyes stepped out of the limo and walked over to Sky. Kai was the only one to here the conversation between them and he really didn't like this Yousic person after he heard what she said to Sky.  
  
"Young lady you look oppalling. Those cloths are revolting you should change before your mother sees you."  
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Sky asked, as she looked at her self. She was in a light blue skirt that went to the floor a crop top that had sleeves around her shoulders. Her usual gloves that had the fingers cut out only this time they were light blue. Her hair was down and curled at the bottom.  
  
"You look like a common person you should at least be wearing your tiara." Then Mrs. Yousic took a glance at Sky's had and noticed Kai's ring on her ring finger instead of her middle. "And this." Yousic said as she grabbed Sky's hand. "How dear you wear this common ring, and on you're binding finger of all the fingers." (For those of you who don't know your binding finger is the finger that you wear your wedding ring on after you are married)" It's a descries and to think your engaged to the prince of India."  
  
Kai was about to fall apart at the mention of Sky being engaged but Sky's next remark made him fell better.  
  
" I am not I have not agreed to that arrange meant and never will." Sky said taking her hand out of Yousic's grip.  
  
The argument would have gone on if not for a Pink hired woman who came between them.  
  
"My lady your mother is about to be presented please come." The woman said as she took Sky away from the wicked which of the west.  
  
"Don't listen to her my lady you look fine" Scarlet said  
  
"Yea don't pay any attention to her she's just jealous." Bree said as she helped fix sky's ruffled hair.  
  
"And now for her Royal Highness Queen Crystal Diamond Rudy Calalalavolaura." The mans voice boomed over all the people.  
  
From the limo appeared a beautiful woman who looked in her late 30's. She had long dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes like Sky's. She was wearing a long royal blue dress that fell to the ground a drug a little it went up from her chest in two thick bands that crossed in the back.  
  
From were Kai was standing he could tell that this woman looked like Sky only with darker hair. The queens face was stern with no emotion until she saw Sky then her face lit up like a rocket.  
  
"Mom." Sky said as she ran to her mom wrapping her arms around her and holding her tight.  
  
"My Sky. How are you baby." The woman said in such a motherly ton that it almost seamed that she was not a queen, but just a common mother.  
  
"I missed you." Sky said.  
  
"Well I'm here now let's go into the hotel and have lunch. How about that."  
  
"Ok Mom."  
  
Sky and her mom walked into the hotel but on the way Sky's mother stopped to talk to Yousic. "Hold all my calls until after lunch." Sky's mom instructed Yousic. "Yes mama." She responds.  
  
"Come on Sky let's go get the rest of the team and have a group lunch." "Ok mom" Sky said in a very cheerful voice.  
  
At that time it was Kai's Que. to go and get the guys for lunch. Kai stopped up to of the door then walking in as if nothing happened. He really didn't want the guys to know that he wanted to go to lunch just because if a girl. That would be a big mistake.  
  
"Hay Kai we were waiting for you to get back now let's go to lunch." Tyson said.  
  
"Sounds good to me just don't eat everything Tyson" Kenny said.  
  
"Yea we don't want to have to haul you out of the restaurant with a crane." Max said with a laugh.  
  
"HA HA very funny guys." Tyson said with one foot out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the group got to the restaurant and got a table they were ready to eat.  
  
"So what are we going to have soup, salad, sandwich." The waiter asked  
  
" We'll take some of everything." Tyson said everybody but Kai sweatdropped. Kai was to preoccupied looking for Sky. He had to talk to her he had so much to tell her so much to apologia for. Then he spotted her she was sitting at a booth that was not far from them. Sky was sitting in the middle of the whole group of girls. The order was Sky's mom, Sky, Maxlean, Tya, Rayion, then Kelly.  
  
  
  
Ray was sitting quietly when he noted Rayion sitting a couple of feet away. He was looking at her then she looked his way. It was like the world was spinning so fast after what happened next. Sky's mom got up and went some were. When Ray and Rayion made eye contact. Rayion spit out the water she had in her glass. She blinked and then.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH." Rayion yelled as she fell back into Tya's arms. The next moment all you could see was the girls moving.  
  
"Rayion what happened. You just made the worlds biggest seen if it weren't for Sky stopping time you would be getting stared at right now." Tya said.  
  
The blade breakers looked around and in fact they were in stopped time no one but them and the girls were moving. The clocks weren't ticking. The people weren't eating.  
  
"It's him you guys we have to leave. Sky did you freeze everybody?" Rayion asked as she says the boys were still moving.  
  
"Yes I did why do you ask." Sky asked  
  
"Because there not frozen." Rayion said pointing to the guys.  
  
  
  
Ok well I'm going to stop there I am so tired of this chapter so I am just going to stop there and start on chapter 7 tomorrow. Now goodbye. 


	7. Chapter 7

In A Dream  
  
  
  
Sakura52953  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You all ready know I don't own Bey blades  
  
  
  
  
  
Laura: Ok I have heard this from several people. "Sky is a little to perfect." Yes I know it may seam like that right now but later on it won't I have a lot of embarrassing moments planed for her * smiles evilly *.  
  
Sky: That doesn't sound good for me. What do you have planed?  
  
Laura: Wouldn't you like to know.  
  
Sky my god she is going to rune me nnnnnnnoooooooo!!!  
  
Laura: Ok now on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rayion what are you talking about I froze everybody." Sky said as she looked at Rayion.  
  
" No you didn't" Maxlean said as she caught sight of the guys.  
  
"What are both of you talking about?" Sky said as she turned around.  
  
" Oh my god what the hell happened how are you guys still moving?" Sky said.  
  
"How are we to know we don't even know who you are." Tyson said.  
  
Sky jumped off the table and walked up to them.  
  
" Come on flow me everybody."  
  
They all flowed Sky out side the restaurant.  
  
"Ok here is how we'll do this." Sky said taking charge.  
  
" Max you take Miss I-have-to-make-a-seen up to our room Kelly tell theses boys are room number and you guys come with us so we can figure out what this is all about. Tya help Max I dragging Ray up to our room." Sky finished.  
  
" No I won't go I'm not going to embarrass my self." Rayion said.  
  
" Ok new plan Max drag her up there Tya help Max Boys flow them up to the room Kelly open the door and."  
  
With that Sky passed out and time came back to normal.  
  
"Hoooo." Kai said as he caught Sky as she fell. She had fallen face first into him.  
  
" Ok lets go flow me Max, Tya take Rayion up to the room as she is not going to come at her own will. Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny and Kai am I right." The short brown hair that was obesity Kelly said as she looked toward the guys.  
  
"Yea that's us." Max said  
  
"Ok Please Kai is it can to carry Sky up to our room flow me everyone." Kelly said as she walked toward the elevator. Kai picked Sky up baby style and walked toward the elevator with everybody. Rayion was kicking and trying to get out of her team mates grip.  
  
"Will you let me go."  
  
"Let me think about it um. No" Tya said.  
  
" Let me go right now before I bust out Jackie Chan style on you both." She said  
  
"God some one's P.M.S.ing to day are we have a problem this week." Maxlean said.  
  
" No that was last week I'm just plan ticked right now so let me go."  
  
" You hide it well and no we won't let you go this is for your own good even though we have no clue what's going on." Tya said as she leaned on the wall of the Elevator still holding Rayion's wrist.  
  
"Ok we get off here." Kelly said as she got out of the elevator.  
  
"Well I don't think we could go any higher were on the top floor." Tya said  
  
" Smart mouth." Rayion said as she was being dragged behind Maxlean and Tya.  
  
"Oh just because I'm not the one being dragged along like a 3 year old." Tya said with a smile.  
  
"Ok stop bickering." Kelly said as she took out her Key to the room and opened the door. Everyone walked in.  
  
The room was huge it was a house in it's self. When you walked in there was a living room then a hall way with 8 doors. Then there was a door on the left side of the living room wall that leads to a kitchen.  
  
"This room is huge." Tyson said as he looked around.  
  
"Well duuu Sky is a princess so we get the royal sweet. It's so nice to have a member of a royal court on you tram." Tya said.  
  
" Kai you can lay Sky on one of the couches." Kelly said.  
  
They all walked into the living room. It was just as amazing. There were Three couches and 5 other Lazy Boy recliners. A big flat screen T.V that hung from the ceiling. Kelly clapped her hands and the lamps that were on the floor came on and the lights on the ceiling turned off.  
  
Kai walked over and placed Sky on a couch that faced the right wall then sat on the chair next to the couch. Tya and Maxlean sat rayion in a chair in front of the T.V then tied her to it.  
  
"Please everyone sit." Kelly said as she motioned for everyone to sit down.  
  
" Kai that was a nice thing to do are you sick." Tyson asked as he walked pass Kai and sat on a chair at the other end of the crouch.  
  
So here is the order they were all sitting in to the left of the T.V was Ray and Max sitting on a couch. Then Kenny was sitting on a chair next to them. Right in front of the T.V was Maxlean and Tya on a couch. Then Kai sitting on a chair next to the couch Sky was laying on. Then Tyson on a chair at the other end. And right in front of the T.V facing everybody was Rayion tied to the chair so she could not get up and run.  
  
  
  
"Ok first let's meet each other." Kelly stopped when she heard movement from Sky.  
  
Everyone looked at her. Sky sat up a shock her head and then looked around.  
  
"Kelly make the world stop spinning please." Sky asked then got up and ran into the nearest door.  
  
A few minuets later Sky came back looking like she had just been sick. Sky sat back down on the couch and held her head.  
  
"Are you ok." Tya asked.  
  
"Is my room ok." Max asked.  
  
"Yes Max your room is fine. And Tya lets just say if that is what morning sickness fells like I'm never having kids." Sky said.  
  
"That bad hun? Ok well I'll go get you your mediation then we can start this meeting Tya said as she got up and in a few seconds came out with water and Two blue pills. She handed them to Sky who took them both at once then downed the water.  
  
" Ok now that that's over lets get to know each other. I'm Kelly the girl tied to the chair is Rayion the girl who is sick is Sky, The blond is Maxell, and the one with the visor is Tya." Kelly said as she pointed to each girl.  
  
"Ok well you all ready know our names but for the rest of you I'm Kenny, the guy with the hat is Tyson, The one with blond hair is Max, The one with the blue face paint is Kai and the other guy is Ray." Kenny said  
  
"Looks like we can't use our nicknames with these guys." Maxlean said as she giggled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Max asked.  
  
"Well my nick name is Max and rayion's is Ray we would get like so confused.' She said  
  
"I guess your right." Max said with a laugh.  
  
" Ok now down to business." Kelly said takeing out her purple laptop.  
  
"It's about time Kelly I though you had forgotten me." Said a voice from the laptop.  
  
"Wow your laptop talks like the chiefs." Tyson said.  
  
"Who?" Kelly asked  
  
"The Chief Kenny." Tyson said  
  
  
  
"Hay Kelly what are all theses boy's doing here I thought I was the only man in your life." The laptop said.  
  
"Oh be quite Zippy were just trying to figure out a problem."  
  
"Is that and A.I laptop or is it a bit beast?" Kenny asked  
  
"Why do you want to know." Kelly asked  
  
"Because If it's a bit beast have it meet mine." Kenny said as he got out his laptop.  
  
" Your bit beast is in your laptop to?" Asked Kelly  
  
"Yup her name is Dizzy." Kenny said  
  
"Kenny please introduce me to your friends." Dizzy said  
  
" I'm not the only bit beast in a computer." The male voice from Kelly's laptop said.  
  
" Ok now that we have everything up and running Rayion did you scream when you say Ray right." Asked Kelly as she pointed to Ray.  
  
"Yea." Ray said just to let her know she got his name right.  
  
"Because remember how I told you I used to be part of a village."  
  
"Yea." All the girls said urging her to go on.  
  
"Well Ray live in my Village."  
  
" Is that all." Kelly asked  
  
"Yea" Rayion said.  
  
"Well ok." Sky said as she walked in to the kitchen and coming out with a coke can. She untied Rayion and gave her the can. Rayion opened the can and took a drink.  
  
"Now Rayion I'm going to ask one more time why did you scream when you say Ray." Sky asked.  
  
"Because I told him that I loved him and then never stayed I my village so I could here his answer." Rayion dropped the can and covered her mouth. Sky also turned around after hearing this and covered her mouth. Everyone's jaw had dropped. Rayion got up and ran into the third door on the left side of the wall.  
  
" What the hell id you do to that can of soda Sky." Maxlean asked as she slowly recovered from shock.  
  
"I just put a truth potion in it." Sky said as she sank back on the couch. "Now I kind of regret it." She said.  
  
"Maybe you should go talk to her Sky." Tya said  
  
"Ok I will you guys stay here and enter the boys ok."  
  
"Ok Sky." Kelly said as she sees Sky walks into Rayion's room.  
  
"Ok so whose up for a game of truth or dare." Maxlean said.  
  
~ In side Rayion's room ~  
  
"Rayion can I come in." Sky said as she walked in to the room.  
  
She looked around the room. It had white walls but the bed had a white comforter that had a Tiger embroiled on it. Along with all of Rayion's different color pillows.  
  
"Go away Sky I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Listen Rayion I sorry I didn't know it was that personal. We just wanted to know what was wrong with you. If I could I would turn back time but since I can't I'm sorry will you at the least actsep my apologia." Sky said as she stepped up to rayion's bed.  
  
"I guess but now he knows you wouldn't happen to have a for-get potion on you." Rayion asked  
  
"HAHAHAHA No I can't even make those yet. But if I could I would." Sky said Laughing.  
  
"Ok well I guess I can never face him again." Rayion said as she looked at Sky.  
  
"Yes you can the first step to solving a problem is admitting you have one Sky said as she grabbed Rayion's wrist and pulled her out of the room.  
  
"Besides I here they're playing truth or dare." Sky said pulling Rayion out of the room  
  
"Is it just me or am I getting pulled by the wrist a lot to day." Rayion said out loud as Sky pulled her down the hall was so that they could join everybody in the living room.  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Laura: Well that's it for this chapter I hope you liked it.  
  
Star; When do I come in it's been 7 chapters and I still haven't come in.  
  
Laura: maybe next chapter just be pastiest. Ok well everybody please R/R  
  
OR JUST PUSHT THE BOTTONN THAT SAYS GO. ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ WOW TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

In A Dream  
  
  
  
Sakura52953  
  
  
  
Disclaimer" You all ready know I don't own beyblade  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Laura: I got the same thing from another person. "Sky is to perfect" Hello people change does not mean that chapter it means LATER!!!!!!!!!. Ok I have other things in my story to worry about than weather or not Sky is being little miss "PERFECT" OK!! Man you people just can't get off my back. Oh by the way one more thing.  
  
IF YOU PUSH ME TO FAR I CAN AND WILL FRY YOUR COMPUTER SO DON'T PUSH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
  
  
Sky: Ok Laura deep breaths.  
  
Laura: Oh Stop it little miss "Perfect"  
  
Sky: Fine then. God P.M.S over here.  
  
Laura: I heard that!  
  
Sky: Well enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Chapter 8 ~  
  
  
  
By the time Rayion and Sky got back to the living room the guys were gone. They were no were to be seen.  
  
" Were are the guy's?" Rayion asked as she looked around the empty room. Wondering if maybe they were hiding and just trying to scare them.  
  
"They left about a minute ago. They said that they had something else to do." Kelly said looking up from her laptop.  
  
" Do you think having them come up to our room was a good thing?" Tya asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"Well we all ready did so there's not much use in thinking about it is there." Maxlean said as she plopped down in a chair.  
  
" I agree with Tya maybe having those boys come up here wasn't such a smart thing to do." Zippy said in a worried ton.  
  
" Why do you say that Zippy? It's not like their going to be stalking us or something." Kelly said to her laptop.  
  
"Well you never Know" The laptop said.  
  
Everyone was wondering what if the guys were stalking them. What if they just wanted to know what their secrets were? Or how their attics could cause damage and how bad they could destroy the most powerful beyblades, and even if could attic at all. But maybe it was worse? What if the guys just wanted to get close to them make them think they loved them and the right before they battled get to know all of there secretes and then use there power agents them.  
  
It was all too much for Maxlean. She had to get to her room. Maxlean got up very enviously and headed to her room. She walked down the long hallway, to the third door on the right. She opened the door and walked in making sure to shut the door on her way in.  
  
Even if it was a hotel room all of the girls rooms had special touches that said that was there room. In Maxleans case her bed, which was a canapé had a tall black frame. The curtains of the bed were orange with a few bright green stripes. Max's favorites part of her room however was the comforter that she all ways had with her. It had a symbol of what looked like a turtle lizard embroiled on it. The comforter it self was bright lime green it all most lit up the room by it self. The embroidery was in a florescent orange. All along the bed were her stuffed animals. She loved to get a new one In every new city she visited and Max even made some of her and her friends but beast.  
  
Maxlean dropped her self onto her bed. She was really worried about the girls. What if the guys did get close to them and then hurt them? The more Maxlean though about it the more she never wanted to see the boys again. She didn't want to get hurt again. Maxlean tried to forget about her painful thoughts of her ex boyfriend but she couldn't. He had hurt her too much for her to ever forget.  
  
~ Back on the living room ~  
  
The other four girls still sat in science thinking about the What Ifs. Rayion was the next to get up and go to her room. Her head filled with thoughts of Ray and if maybe he was just there to get her secrets. She feared for her team and her self. She had had too much pain when she left the white tiger village.  
  
~ Flash back ~  
  
After Rayion had run away from Ray and was a good 10miles from her old village she fell to the ground and burst into tears.  
  
"Why did I tell him. Now he's going to hate me. First I have to run away and then I tell the man I love that I love him and I know he has feelings for someone else. Oh why me?"  
  
Rayion cried her eyes out then fell asleep. When She awoke she found her self lying in a bed in a small room with light purple curtains.  
  
"Oh your awake. That's good we were afraid you wouldn't make it." Said a voice from the doorway.  
  
Rayion looked up to see a short brown hair and soft green eyes. She looked about10 or 11 with her hair up in a ponytail and her jean short shorts and light purple button up shirt.  
  
"Who are you? And were am I?" Rayion asked the small girl.  
  
"My name is Kelly Dickinson and you're in my house."  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"Me and my friend Tya found you and brought you here."  
  
"Yeah we couldn't just leave you out there to freeze." Said another girl standing in the doorway. She had black blue hair and blue black eyes to match. Her on strap white top and jean short made her look like the baby sitter you know you always will like.  
  
"I'm Tya what's you're name?" The girl ask with a big smile on her face.  
  
"I'm." Rayion thought twice and decide not to give them her real name. "Rayion, Rayion Ranahahana" She said using her mothers last name. Rayion took a glance out the window only to her head shoot back.  
  
"I have a felling I'm not in China anymore." Rayion said looking out the window. There right in front of her was Tokyo tower and a huge city below.  
  
"Of chores not silly, you're in Japan. We brought you here because you needed better medical treatment but we can tack you back to China if you want Kelly has like a whole airport."  
  
"Oh Tya stop talking and go get Rayion some tea."  
  
"Ok Kelly can I get a candy bar to?"  
  
"Yes yes. Now go." Kelly said shooing Tya away.  
  
"So why did you leave your village Rayion." Kelly asked  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Ok Rayion.. Tiansol."  
  
"Wait how do you know my name?"  
  
"Zippy told me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Zippy my bit beast he's trapped in my laptop."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah see." Kelly said as she opened her laptop.  
  
"Hello Rayion."  
  
"OH MY GOD IT TALKS!"  
  
"Yeah of chorus I talk Kelly gave me artificial intelligence."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, now do tell how is dagger?" Dizzy said  
  
"H.how do you know about dagger. I've never told anybody about her."  
  
"I'm a bit beast to you know I can sense other bit beast to."  
  
"Is that why you ran away because of your bit beast?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Yeah." Rayion said in a low voice.  
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of, having a bit beast I mean." Kelly said  
  
"Oh no I'm not ashamed of Dagger it's just that my village hates Dagger because the clan that held her was the only clan the they had a tie war with and I feared that if someone found out I had Dagger they would destroy her."  
  
"Oh I see" Kelly said.  
  
"Please don't give out my real last name I don't want to be found."  
  
"Ok that I can do." Kelly said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~ End flashback ~  
  
Rayion sat there still going over that same memoir. If it weren't for Kelly she would be married to Ping, Her bit beast would be gone and her whole life would suck. But then there was now. What she was going through right now was Ray a spy, Because what were the chances of her meeting him there any way like a zillion too one. Was he after her secrets?  
  
~ Back to the Living part 3 ~  
  
  
  
Tya was the next to get up and go to her room. Opening the door she walked in and grabbed a Milky Way Bar from her large assortment. She lay down on her blue bed just thinking.  
  
' They did seam nice. And the blue haired one was kind of cutie. WHAT AM I THINKING! I'm a beyblader not some girly girl. Oh well I guess I learned for my mistakes the first time.'  
  
  
  
Tya finished her candy bar and then fell asleep in a little ball unsure of what was going to happen next.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Should I leave it there?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(No you guys deserve a long chapter)  
  
  
  
~ Back in the living room ~  
  
Sky looked over at Kelly who had fallen asleep with her laptop curled up to her chest. Sky walked over picked up Kelly like a baby and took her to her room. When Sky got there she sat Kelly on the bed and put the laptop on the bedside table then left. Kelly woke up to the sound of the door closing. She looked around to see her self in her room. Kelly knew that it was Sky, who had brought her into her room, She wished that her mother or stepmother as it was, was like that. All Kelly could think about was the way her stepmother treated her after her father died.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Flash Back ~  
  
~SMACK~  
  
Kelly went flying and crash right into the wall.  
  
" You recihed little child. If you think for one minute that your going to get away with what you did you have another thing coming." An evil looking woman with blond hair and brown eyes said as she looked down at Kelly.  
  
"I didn't tell my father to give me anything. I don't know why he gave me the BBA office."  
  
"Oh it's not the BBA office I want, It's this house, the money and all the stuff your jack ass of a father gave you and not me." woman said giving Kelly a dirty look. "You and your good for nothing Father were the worst thing that ever happened to me."  
  
"Oh yeah you weren't saying that a week ago when you were sleeping with him."  
  
~SMACK~  
  
Kelly held the side of her face; tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
" You may have your fathers money now but when you die no one will be Abel to keep it from me."" The wicked woman said as she brought out a knife.  
  
The next think Kelly knew she felt arching pair shoot through her upper shoulder. Then again in her in her side.  
  
  
  
Kelly woke up in a white room to two voices.  
  
"Will she be alright?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Dickinson she'll be fine."  
  
Kelly herd them leave then slowly the steady Beep beep of the heart monitor carried her off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ End Flash Back ~  
  
  
  
Kelly never wanted to be hurt like that again. She never asked to be hurt it just happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Sky ~  
  
  
  
Sky walked in to her room and lay down on her bed even though she her self had never been in a relationship, she had, had that thing with her mothers boy friend and that, she would never forget after that she had all way been afraid that she was never good enough for anyone. Like she was unable to please. It was to much all the time she had to say away from crouds because she never felt pleased with her looks she had all ways wanted hair and cloths and everything so she could be like her mother. Be a respected person not just that unnamed daughter to the Queen.  
  
She fell asleep with that though. But her dreams would never let her get off that easy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ The Guys ~  
  
  
  
" Ok so what do we make of this?" Ray asked as he looked at all the guys.  
  
"Make of what?" Asked Tyson  
  
"The fact that thease girls know more about us then we know about our selfs.' Kai said shocking everybody.  
  
"So what do we do?"Asked Max  
  
" We spy I know that doesn't sound like us but it what has to happen we can't just let this go unnoticed to us we could lose the tornment for this." Kenny said. "I have the map of there room we go to night whil there asleep that way we can't get caught." He said typing on his laptop.  
  
"Cool we get to be James Bonds, Awsome." Tyson said.  
  
"Ok Now Max hears your job..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok I'm going to end it there. I am having writers block right now so if you have any ideas they would be greatly apperastied and I will give the person credit.  
  
Sky: Well der it's call peligerisam if you don't  
  
Laura; Shut up little miss perfect I'm am in no mood for you attiude.  
  
Sky; Well fine then I'll just leave.  
  
Laura: Ok well that's it for this chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok so last chapter was really sad but I plan to have a lot in this chapter to make up for it. First off I would like to thank Uranasu she gave me the whole idea for this chapter. So thank you so very much I can't thank you enough.  
Ok every body from here on out Kai will be all OOC. Now in this chapter I hope to get a lot covered now I may end up speeding up time because I have no petitions what so ever. Everyone will be in this chapter so I hope it's long enough.  
Oh all so I think at the end of the chapter I'm going to have a contest and the winner will get to make up a charter and I'm going to put them in the story. Ok so pay really close attrition. And a big thank you to Jade-55 she helped so much.  
Laura: Ok everybody this is the chapter of love, Joy and pain it's going to be great, I hope.  
  
Sky: So what is going to happen do I stay mad at Kai or what?  
  
Laura: Just wait and see .  
  
Sky: What! I'm your main charter you should be telling me this like way before anybody this like isn't fair.  
  
Laura: Kai come and get your girlfriend she getting on my nerves.  
  
Sky: Hold on just let me know what happens in this chapter, Why do you say there is pain does my Kai get hurt.  
  
Laura: No! I would never hurt Kai he's my fav. Charter Hugs Kai or at least make him die.  
  
Sky: Ok that enough he's my boy friend off.  
  
Laura: Oh but he's so cutie.  
  
Sky: My Kai pulls Kai out of crazy author's arms and hugs him  
  
Laura: Stop killing my main character.  
  
Kai: Can't * gasp * breath * gasp*  
  
Sky: He's my boyfriend let's go of Kai  
  
Laura: oh yeah you wanna start some thing Miss. Priss  
  
Sky: Bring it on  
  
Tyson: Cat fight!  
  
Tya, Rayion, Maxlean, Kelly: WERE!  
  
Kelly, Tya , Rayion, Maxlean: Go Sky. Bring her down now, Bring her down now. Go out all cheerleader style  
  
Kai: ok I guess I'll do this. Laura does not own beyblades,  
  
Tya: And thank god for that if she did we would all be running around in tutu's and ballet dresses.  
  
Kai: Like I was saying she owns no part of beyblade although I know she wish she did.  
  
Rayion: ok let's just start the story already.  
  
Max and Maxlean: ENJOY THE STORY!!!! Put up a peace sign  
"Ok Max you'll check out this girl they call Maxlean. All you have to do is see what they know about us." Kenny said typing on his laptop. "Now Tyson you take Tya but be careful she is a master in self defense and bringing down her opponent. She could really do harm to you."  
  
"No sweat chief they'll be asleep by the time we get there, anyway." Tyson said.  
  
"Well anyway be careful. Now Ray why don't you go and look into what Rayion knows." Kenny said facing ray.  
  
"But Chief I."  
  
"What ray is it so trebly hard to go and just look around?"  
  
"But chief."  
  
"Ray do you have a thing for this girl." Tyson said as he nudged ray in the ribs.  
  
"No! It's just hard to look at a person who told you they loved you."  
  
"Well get over it because you're stuck with it." Kai said from his place agent the wall.  
  
"Well Kai your not comepleatly off the hook either you are going to look in to her Royal Highness princess Sky." Kenny said looking at Kai.  
  
"What?" Kai asked. "You want me to go and spy on a girl?"  
  
"Yes it should be easy for you. You have no weakness so thins girl should just be another task on be coming world champion."  
  
Kai was getting really pissed off about now but her wasn't showing it. How dare Kenny make Sky sound like some type of obysetel? She wasn't just some person in his way to become world champion. She was. Wait a minute what was he thinking. Why is he even thinking that? He's not sopped to say think or even know how to like some one. Kai was so confused but he just let it go. These fights had been going on scene the kiss. He didn't know what to think after that. Was the kiss a sign he would fall? No! That was imposibal. But there was something there something else. Just something about Sky that he just didn't know.  
  
"So what are you going to do chief?" Tyson asked breaking Kai from his monotones thoughts.  
  
"I'm going to sit in the living room and wait for you guys."  
  
"Why aren't you spying on someone?"  
  
"Well theirs no one else left." Kenny said.  
  
"Oh yes there is." Tyson said  
  
"Oh really who." Kenny asked  
  
"That one Kelly girl the smart one. The one like you."  
  
After a few more minutes of discussion the boy were off to their destination.  
  
The boys walked down to the elevator and went to the girl's floor. Kenny got dizzy hocked up to the lock and had her break the code. Once they got in they all went to the girl's rooms.  
  
Max  
  
He walked into the room and looked around maxlean had left her light on so he could see. He took out the backpack that he had brought to put any information in. He looked around and the last thing he saw was Maxlean on her bed asleep. But Max was more interested in what was on her bed.  
  
"Stuffed toys!" Max said to him self. His eyes lit up with joy. He looked around and then walked up to her bed and grabbed the first toy he says and looked at it. It was a Dricel looking thing only this one was green. Max stuffed it in to the bag. Along with a dark blue draoogon looking thing an all white driger looking one and a silver dranzer.  
  
Max was so engulfed in picking out stuffed toys the he didn't note when Maxlean woke up.  
  
Tyson  
  
Tyson entered Tya's room and looked around. He didn't see any thing that looked spurious until his eyes fell on a box it was small but it could have held papers. He walked over to it and opened it just a crack. Tyson was in complete aw. Their right infrount of him was the largest supply of candy bars he had ever lad eyes on.  
  
Tyson was chowing down on his newfound discovery. He was so wrapped up in consuming candy bars that he didn't note Tya's eyes fluttering open.  
"What the hell are you doing in my room!"  
  
Tyson froze when he heard that voice.  
  
Kenny]  
  
He made sure not to open the door to loudly and close the door the same way. He surveys the room. Nothing to great. He looked to see Kelly asleep on the bed he looked next to her on the in table was that laptop. He got over there as quietly as he could and got the laptop. He opened it. He didn't note the he had sat down on the bed and Kelly had woken up and was looking at him with a shocked expression.  
  
Ray  
  
He got into Rayion's room and looked as fast as he could for any information that could be of help to them but nothing turned up. He walked up to her bed and looked at her. She was pretty. He remembered what the elders said when she was sworn into the clan he repeated it aloud.  
  
"And now the tigers join as one stronger greater and more force full, And now In every why this is how we see our new clan leader. Strong, kind, loyal. And beautiful but even beautiful can not describe our new leaders wife to be she is strong, smart, kind..  
  
"And has the beauty from which on one can compare." A voice said join Ray in that last line. Ray looked to were Rayion was lying She was propped up on her shoulder looking at him.  
Kai  
  
He walked into Sky's room not knowing what to do he knew she knew nothing about them but what if she did? He walked over to her bed and sat down. He stared at her for a while not know what else to do. He began to talk to the sleeping figure. "I didn't know what it is about you but you just don't know what you do to me when." He paused what did she do that just made him what to comfort her? He was just at a loss to answer that question.  
  
"And I don't know how you could make me weak at the keens but you do." A voice said next to him. Kai turned toward the voice. There she was looking at him.  
  
"Sky I.I.I." Kai was at a loss for words. What do you say to someone who you ran away from? Do you say sorry? Do tell them that you had something else to do? What? Kai went with the first one. "Sky I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run from you it's just my hole life."He trailed off wondering why he was telling her all of this.  
  
"Kai I'm sorry to I guess that you don't like me like that I understand." Kai was in shock what was she saying that he didn't like her no rephrase Love her. But did he love her that was the unanswered question he had.  
  
Tyson  
  
"I knew you men were all the same." Tya said as she jumped out of her bed and faced Tyson. She got in to her fighting stance ready to bring Tyson down.  
Kenny  
  
"It's. It's. It's you what are you doing here I mean there are many logical reasons as to why you're here but I can't." Kelly continued on and on Kenny's head was spinning as to how many facts this girl could spit out it was driving him nuts he had to shut her up so as not to rune the others mission. He did the only thing her could think of at that time. He kissed her.  
  
Ray  
  
"What are to doing here?" She asked not knowing she was putting him in a tight spot.  
  
" I'm not going to lie to you we though that you were trying to get information from us and we didn't want to lose." Ray admitted not knowing what he was doing.  
  
"We don't have anything on you why would we need it? All the stuff we have Kelly got from your statue charts. She's memorized everyone's name statues and picture. That's her thing"  
  
"O. ok so I'll be going now." Ray said as he got up. Then he stopped and though of something. "Why did you run away?" He asked Rayion.  
  
"Mmm.e?"  
  
"Yes, The night you ran away you told me there was more to you running away than just you being forced to marry Ping. What is it?"  
  
"Well that's just it I can because you would tell the clan and I can't have you do that." Rayion spoke in a soft voice.  
  
"That's just it, I'm not with the clan anymore I left to broaden my horizons about 2 years ago. You can tell me I won't tell anyone." Ray said reassuring her that he wouldn't tell. The truth was he wanted to know, ever since she left he had wanted to know why she had done so.  
"Well you see you know how your clan and my clan merged together and how our clan beast was distorted and yours wasn't." Rayion started.  
  
"Yeah." Ray said  
  
"Well that's not true."  
  
"What do you mean I'm not flowing."  
  
Rayion reached over to her bedside table and got out her blade. And showed it to Ray. Ray took it in his hand looked at it. "Looks like another blade to me." He said  
  
"Look at the bit."  
  
Ray looked at the bit and there in the center was dagger more formally known as Dagger Yin or dagger claws. "You have." Ray spoke.  
  
"Now you know why I ran away. Just go now you can tell the clan of my betrayal." Rayion spoke in a hushed voice.  
  
"Why would I tell? You're protecting something you love that's worth everything. How can you act so calm when you, all you life have been away from the clan and in danger of being found. You really have a heart and guts I commend you for that." Ray said  
  
"Really?" Rayion asked. "Yes really" Ray, said as he walked closer to her. Sat on her bed and looked at her. She reminded him of Mariah only she had darker honey brown eyes. He liked to look at Mariah's eyes but rayions had some thing to they that was amazing. There faces were coming closer and closer until the gap between them was closed. Their lips touched lightly.  
  
Max  
  
"My stuffed Toys!" Maxlean yelled  
  
"What do you think your doing! Get out of my room you little stuffed toy stealing meanly." Maxlean yelled garbing the backpack full of stuffed toys back from him. "What are you doing here? Your trying to spy on us aren't you? Your just like just likes." With that Maxlean broke down in to tears.  
  
Max was lost. What was wrong with this girl? Well he couldn't stand to see her cry so he sat down beside her and put her head on his shoulder so she could cry.  
  
A little bit later Maxlean had calmed down and was now talking to max as if they were old friends. She offered to make him a stuffed toy of his bit beast so she could keep hers. They were getting along great.  
  
"So you thought we wanted information on you?" Maxlean asked  
  
"Yeah pretty silly hu?" Max said "Not really after all we are in a composition so one could understand y you would be spurious."  
  
"Yeah Max said looking at maxlean. He liked her she was sweet kind and hyper at times like him. Both were unaware of how close their faces were getting. Closer. Closer, until their lips met.  
  
Kai  
"Kai I'm sorry about the other day." "It's not your fault and don't say anything because I was the one who ran away." Ok that was odd Kai was at a lose to see y he had just said that.  
  
"But I should have seen if you liked me before."  
  
"But that's just it I don't like you I love you." Kai's mind was screaming but Kai's pride was too strong to let it out. "No it's ok."  
  
"No it's not" Sky protested.  
  
The pursuer was building up in Kai he had to tell her but feelings were a weakness and he couldn't be weak.  
  
'Say it!' 'No!' 'Say It' 'No' Says it'  
  
"I love you!" Kai blurted out in a sudden out burst.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I really like you." Kai said  
  
Kai sat down on the bed next to Sky and said again. ' I really like you"  
  
He looked at her as if asking for a response. It came. And in the form of a sweet soft kiss. And for once Kai was happy that he had found feelings and a weakness because only one person knew about this weakness and that was him.  
  
BAM!  
  
EVERYONE  
  
All the kisses were broken to the sound of something being slammed agents a wall.  
Ok everyone here are 10 questions you can answer and the first 4 people to answer all of the correctly are going to make up characters and I will put them as a team in this story.  
  
There are two objects that bring Sky and Kai back to together what are they? My name is in one of the characters names whos name and were? (my name is Laura) What one power did Sky display before the Soda can insdant? What two colors have sky's outfit been? How do Ray and Rayion know each other? Kelly has a slash mark on her sholder whats it from? Who enters the story with food? Max picked up 4 stuffed toys they are the bit beast of the girls put the toy with the girl it belongs to. What is on Rayions comforter in her room? What is Rayions really name? Ok Good luck rember first 4 people. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Ok this is going to be the chapter were everything will take a turn I hope you all will like it the contest is still going on so if you have the answers you may submit them.  
  
Everyone ran out in to the hall and saw Tyson being pinned up to the wall by Tya who was looking very pissed. The girls got her to let go and the boys walked over to Tyson to see if her was ok. Then all of the girls came to a realization.  
  
"What are all of you doing here?" Maxlean asked looking at all of the guys.  
  
"The same thing any team would do if they felt our team was a threat they are here to see what we know about them." Rayion said  
  
"And how would you know that?" Kelly asked  
  
"Ray told me." She said  
  
"Ok well it's time for breakfast so why don't you guys stay and I'll call room service." Sky said, as she wants to the living room and called.  
  
"Ok well lets go sit down in the living room." Maxlean suggested as she walked in to the living room. "Yeah good idea." Max said as he followed her.  
  
Everyone walked in and took a set just in time to have the room door fly open. To revile middle aged woman with long brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress that touched the floor.  
  
"Sky honey I didn't know you were having guest I'm sorry but I'm afraid that tonight there holding a ball and I need you and the girls to come will you do that from me sweetie?"  
  
"Sure mom." Sky said  
  
"Oh and if you want to invite your guy friends as escorts you may. They look nice enough. Oh and Sky unless you find him to night. There's nothing I can do if you don't get a vow by 10:00 the engagement is back on. I tried to get you more time because f the tournament I'm sorry." Sky's mom said  
  
"It's ok Mom." Sky said with a sad look on her face.  
  
"Ok well Laras will be by at 4:00 to get you." She turned to the boys. "If you do choose to come please leave with the girls and I'll see to it that you are ready by 5:00 who is your coach?" She asked  
  
"Mr. Dickstion." Kenny said  
  
"Oh good I know him I'll tell him I invited you. Good day." She said as she left.  
  
"Oh my god Sky what did your mom mean the engagement was back on? I thought you had time to try and find the guy of your dreams?" Rayion said  
  
"Yeah! It's not fair that they make you get married!" Maxlean screamed.  
  
"I know but if my mom can get me more time I have to live with it. I just wish I didn't have to." Sky said looking like she was about to cry  
  
"I f I may ask what is this conversation about?" Ray asked  
  
"Well you see Sky used to be engaged to be married but with in like the last two years she told her mom she wanted to find the person she loves. So her mom got her some time to do that but the only way for her to prove she had fallen in love and to get out of the engagement was to get the guy to also pledge his love to her. Only she hasn't found him and unless she finds him by 10:00 to night she is going to have to marry that jerk of a prince." Rayion explained.  
  
"Why don't you just get some guy to say that?" Max asked.  
  
"Well the royal families have a kind of lie detector test that they use to see if it's true and this one you can't cheat on." Maxlean said  
  
"Well I guess that what will happen so are you guys going to come tonight?" Sky asked.  
  
"Yeah we'll come." Tyson said  
  
"Ok grate!" Maxlean said. "Max will you please be my escort?" She asked.  
  
"Sure why not." Max said with a silly smile on his face.  
  
"Well looks like Max and Max are going together so Ray will you."  
  
"Be your date? Sure Rayion." Ray said  
  
"Hey looks like Ray and Ray are going together so Kenny want to come with me?" Kelly asked  
  
"Sure Kelly." Kenny said as a blush took up his cheeks.  
  
" Hey Tya, If you promises not to kill me I'll be your date." Tyson said.  
  
Tya rolled her eyes. "I guess so, not! I guess that means Sky and Kai are going together."  
  
"Yeah everyone has a date!" Maxlean said.  
  
"So what will we have to do?" Ray asked.  
  
"Well when Lars picks us up at 4:00 we'll go to the place were the ball is being held and then all of us will be taken to different rooms were people will do our hair and get us in to our outfits. And so on and so fourth." Rayion said.  
  
"Ok sounds like fun but why are you guys even going? Are you royal to?" Max asked.  
  
"No you see Sky's mother sponsors our team so the government wants to see how we're coming along. And I guessing that tonight when we show up with you guys your team will get a donation to." Tya said.  
  
"Why?" Kenny asked plainly  
  
"Because you have enough faith in your team that you don't mind being seen with your competitors. That shows real character and the government likes that." Tya explained.  
  
"Oh alright. Well maybe we should have you guys teach us something's you know we don't want to show up and embarrass ourselves and you guys." Kenny suggested.  
  
"What's there to know you walk in you dance listen to people talk about stuff you don't care about and then quietly leave." Tya said.  
  
"Oh cool! We get to dance!" Tyson said as he busted out doing his little victory dance.  
  
"Oh my god now I know we're going to be an embarrassment he can't even dance!" Tya said  
  
"What do you mean I can't dance? I'll have you know that I was the best dancer at my school!" Tyson yelled  
  
"Well you're about to go down because this is a formal party and you can't waltz." Tya said  
  
"Waltz? What's that?" Tyson asked.  
  
"It's like this." Ray said offering his hand to Rayion. Rayion giggled alittle then took his hand. She stood up and faced Ray. Placing one hand on her waist and taking her hand in his he began to lead Rayion around the room in a beautiful dance. After a couple turns they sat down one again.  
  
"Were did you learn to do the?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Well back home that was a required class you took when you went to school. You learned to Waltz and a few special dances performed at dinners and ceremonies." Ray said.  
  
"Yes well who else besides happy over that needs waltz lessons?" Tya asked.  
  
Max, Kenny, and Tyson's hands went up. Ray's and Kai's hands stayed down. Tya looked at them and sighed. This was going to be the worst day of their lives. Tya's thoughts were broken when a knock was head for the door.  
  
"Room sieves." The voice said.  
  
Sky got up and walked to her room Rayion waited till she shut the door to let room service in. She paid the man and he left. Sky came out after she heard the door closed.  
  
"What was that all about?" Max asked.  
  
"What was what?" Rayion questioned.  
  
"Sky leaving the room. Did something happen or what?" Max said.  
  
"No its just Sky isn't wearing her proper cloths and no one is to see the Princess in anything less than what she wears everyday. It's one of the many rules. You get used to it after a while." Rayion explained.  
  
"Wow you do have a lot of rules." Tyson said.  
  
"Yeah buy like Rayion said you get used to it." Sky said.  
  
The group ate breakfast and then the girls began to teach Kenny, Tyson and Max how to Waltz. Kai walked out of the door unnoticed. Kai took a stair case up to the roof.  
  
'How dose she know? She can look at you and it's like she solves all of your problems who does she do it? What is she? She can't be human.' Kai thought while climbing the stairs. Kai got to the final step he opened the door and saw a figure standing in the middle of the roof looking out on the city.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The figure asked.  
  
Alright I'm going to leave it there and I hope all of you like it. Please Review! Thanks 


	11. Chapter 11

In A Dream Chapter 11.

This is the most important chapter to read because it will have a lot of information. I would also like to take the time to congratulate Jessie who won the contest she did an amazing job of answering all of the questions. Her character will appear in this chapter and play an even bigger role than Jessie had planed on but after reading over my notes I came to realize that I had a very special place for this character.

Now if you enjoy this story I encourage you to read Passion of the Heart also one of my stories and if you're looking for another good read check out my top ten list in my profile. I must also thank every person who has reviewed this story it has been quite a journey and I'm not even half way done with this story! Let alone the sequel. Now I am really doing bad in school so I'm not going to update soon so please bear with me I just lost my dog to brain cancer. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.

Kai took a step forward toward the figure. Not sure who could be on the roof at this time in the early morning; why would any person be up here? On the roof of a what, 30 story building at 9:00 a.m. How did they even know he was there the door had opened silently he had known that. Was this person a threat to him? Well who ever they were Kai wasn't going to go down with out a fight.

"You can put your fist down Kai," a soft voice said to him walking toward him. Slowly the figure was reviled to be Sky standing they're looking at him with her water filled eyes. She had been crying? Kai was shocked here was this girl he though was always happy and now she was here on top of a hotel crying. What was he to do? Should he ask what was wrong? Maybe a pat on the back? "Kai I'm fine really no need to ask what's wrong." Sky said.

"What! How did you know what I was thinking?" Kai was taken back. Ok now he knew she had powers and he was not going to let he read his mind again.

"The look on your face it said everything and no I can't read minds my father and mother can but I can't." Sky said faking the best smile she could.

"Then how did you know I thought you could read minds?" Kai asked still not believing her.

"Everyone thinks I can read minds and again it was the look on your face. I was tested for mind reading abilities when I was younger and they all came up negative so I know I can't read minds." Sky said.

"Ok so what can you do then?' Kai didn't want to be surprised by anything especially if he might battle her in up coming battles.

"Well I can stop time see parts of the future but not anything to my advantage and that's about it other than making all things grow with my touch but that is so nothing special. Kai there are so many things people think I can do but I can't it just goes to show them that I'm not just like my parents and I never will be as much as Yousic wants me to be I will never be my mother and I'm afraid that's the reason she wants me married. So a man can make all of the decisions and I will be left to be a house wife."

"What do you mean she wants to marry you off? I though only your mother could choose who you married?"

"That is not the case yes that is true for most people and most royal families but not mine when I was twelve Yousic came to the conclusion that I could never run a country on my own. So she looked back on every rule our family had; and it said that the King must decide who will marry his son or daughter. The rule went on to state that in the Kings absents the royal adviser must choose a suiter for the princess. Yousic showed this to my mother and pick the first prince that came knocking on our door."

"What about you don't you have a say in this after all you should approve of this marriage to right?"

"No. I have no say in who they marry me off to I asked for time to find someone I truly love and my mother granted me that but Yousic found out and kept me involved in projects so I had no time to meet anyone and if I did she pulled me out of the project. Yousic wants the kingdom in good hands and I know she thinks I can't do it. And I know I can't do it but for her she wants someone with back round in taking care of a country and that's why she wants me to marry a prince."

"How do you know you can't do it? She's just doing this to make you feel belittled." Kai said trying to figure out just what to think.

"Kai I couldn't do it because if I messed up I'd never live it down everyone would be disappointed. Kai I can't take that and I know I'd die if I ever let my country down. That's why I have to get married. It may not be someone I love but my country will be in good hands."

"How can you say that from what I've read your team is amazing and you're their captain how can you say you're a bad leader? You made it to the World Championship that takes a lot of leader ship. So you could run a country if you tried you don't need someone else doing it for you." Kai said cupping her face in his hands. Kai looked at her. Her eyes were wet with tears and she seemed to be crying inside and not letting it show on the outside. Sky brought her hands up and put them on Kai's wrist. Bringing his hands down off her face she looked at him still holding his wrist. She had to tell him, it was now or never.

"Kai it took a lot for you to say that and I am forever grateful for it. Over the past week you have taught me something no one has ever taught me and that's how to be strong. I can't thank you enough and I will never forget you but after to night everything will change. My team will no longer have a captain and I can no longer beyblade. I can never see you, your friends or mine ever again. When I am sixteen you will hear of my marriage and then again some years later of my kids and many more years later of my death. I will never forget you but I think it best that after tonight you forget me."

"If I must forget you after tonight then give me something to take the place of your memory. Since I'm going with you to night will you Sky please teach me how to dance?"

"I though you already knew how?"

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure you are mistaken."

"Alright I'll teach you but only because I don't want to embarrass your self." Sky said walking up to Kai. "Ok your right hand holds mine like this." Sky said taking his right hand in her left. Kai then proceeded to pull Sky closer to him and put his had on her waist. Sky blushed lightly but continued to teach Kai. It took only two minutes for Kai to catch on and they danced on the roof of the hotel. "Looks like you've got it." Sky said looking up at him.

"Well I had a good teacher." Kai said while he turned Sky around and then back into his arms. "So is there anything else I need to know before attending this Ball?"

"Well if you're going to be my escort we will have to share the first dance of the party after that you can leave if you wish." Sky said.

"And if I don't want to leave?" Kai asked. How could she act like nothing had happened between them? Was she afraid of something?

"Then you and your friends may stay and enjoy what ever is going on I however will have to met with ever person in the room after that I may leave."

"And what if I want to dance with you again? Can I save you from having to meet all of those people?"

"I'm not sure…"

Kai walked into his hotel room only to see Tyson spinning around like the idiot he is. On the couch Ray and Max were fighting back fits of laughter and not winning their battle. Tyson saw Kai and stopped.

"Hey man where have you been?" Tyson said looking at Kai. He had been gone for about four hours. Not a word had been heard from him. The team had come to the conclusion that he was just out on his own again. "So where were you?" Tyson said becoming impatient.

"I was out." Kai said walking past the group and in to the small kitchen they had in there room. Kai sat down at the table and shut his eyes. He could not believe what he had heard. Sky would have no say in her life she would have to be forgotten? That just didn't seem fair. Yet there was no way around the matter. Kai flashed back to what she had said before leaving him alone on the roof.

Sky was standing at the door of the roof ready to leave. She had just detached herself from Kai's embrace she had more tears in her eyes than ever and Kai seemed to be letting her leave his life forever. That's when he said it the phrase that made him want to go and tell her everything would be ok.

"Is there anything anybody can do to stop this?"

Sky turned to him and with her voice cracking and her eyes on the verge of tears she said the one thing she or Kai didn't wanted to hear.

"I was born in to a family of rules and the only way out is death, if I speak my mind to anyone who is of higher power than I; I will be put to death. I'm in love but if I ever say that to anyone they will kill me. I'm not allowed to love my job is to keep my country safe. If anyone were to find out about you and me up here I could be killed. There is nothing anyone can do not even my mother. Unless the prince breaks off the marriage there is nothing any one can do." With that Sky took to the stairs running down them until she was no longer in Kai's eye sight.

How could this be how could one person not have control of there own life? It wasn't fair and Kai just couldn't understand it. The group had been at the building where the ball was to be held for almost an hour and all ready Kai was beginning to see why Sky didn't enjoy her life.

The car pulled slowly to a stop in front of an enormous building of about four stories. Everyone pilled out and was escorted to the main hall. A grand stair case sat in the center of the room with a ball room to the left and what seemed to be a kitchen to the right.

"There you are, you're late cam on now there is much to be done." Yousic said as she came running down the stairs and grabbed Sky's hand and dragged her through the ball room and out in to a very dead court yard. It seemed that it had never been watered. Not one plant was alive every twig and blade of grass was shrived in to a brown heap of fire would. "Well now My Lady I believe you know what to do. Put your talent to work I'll be back in an hour." Yousic said as she went back in to the ball room.

Sky signed and walked out into the dead nothingness she crossed the stone path and then reaching the edge she shut her eyes took off her shoes and stepped on to the dead… Holy shit it was green! Grass seemed to exploded out of no where spanning from Sky's feet out in to yard. The court yard was covered in green grass! It seemed to follow her every where she stepped until the whole yard was covered in a lush array of green plant life. Sky stepped toward the wall took off her fingerless gloves and touched what seemed to be a tumble weed suddenly turned in to a stunning rose vine reaching all the way up the wall to the sky. All at once the other vines seemed to follow every dead dried up bush was suddenly a ripe rose vine with wonderful blossoms of pink, red, white and even a few yellow. Sky stepped over to the arch way leading to a separate part of the garden and touching the arch the interwoven dried up wood became a stunning arch way of hanging blue bells. The garden soon became a lush heaven of green clouds and angelic flower multitudes.

"Ah yes that looks so much better. Thank you my lady now. Ruby, Jeea, Bree, Michel! Please take Lady Sky to be prepped for this evenings event."

The foru women walked out and took Sky by the hand a lead her back throught the ball room. Rayion, Maxlean, Tya and Kelly all followed after them. The guys were swopped up by another group of women who took them up the stairs and in to a large room where they began to talk about what the boys should where this evening.

That's all that had gone on since they had gotten there. They had recived things to where and had people waiting on them hand and foot. It was fun but not for Kai this was what it was like for him when he was younger and he hadn't liked it at all.

"My lady Sky Crystel Calalalavolaura! Your presents is requested in the entranches hall this momonent by one Mister …

I'm going to leave it there and the next chapter will be up really soon just probley in a week or two or three enjoy! Happy Holiday.


End file.
